Mobians and Equestria Girls 2: Return of the Equestria Girls
by Darkmaster0224
Summary: The Equestria Girls accidentally found the portal into Mobius, and now they will have to help the Mobian Heroes save their dimension from an evil from another world. (Sound familiar) Will they succeed? Find out in this brand new awesome sequel, Mobians and Equestria Girls 2: Return of the Equestria Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Darksteele0224:** Hey, how's it going fellow Bronies, Pegasisters, M&EG Followers, and other MLP Fans. Welcome to M&EG 2: Return of the Equestria Girls. But first, I'd like to welcome my new partner/sister. Why don't you say hi.

 **Artamis9:** Hi everybody this is my very first time writing with Darksteele0224. I'm a fan of both mlp and sonic. My sister introduced me into mlp 1 or 2 years ago and thanks for reading.

 **Darksteele0224:** Well why don't we get started, my new sister.

 **Artamis9:** Agreed.

 **Darksteele0224:** This story takes place after MLP EG: RR. If this story gets over 300 reviews by the end of the story, will write a remake of what MLP EG: RR could be like after the events of M&EG 1.

The Equestria Girls accidentally found the portal into Mobius. Now they will have to help the Mobian Heroes save _their_ dimension from an evil from another world. (Sound familiar) Will they succeed? Find out in this brand new awesome sequel, Mobians and Equestria Girls 2: Return of the Equestria Girls.

 **Darksteele0224 and Artamis9:** NOW READ!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Friends Reunited**

 **(Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer POV)**

It's been one year since Mephiles, Neo Metal Sonic, and Night Rose were defeated. Two years since the Mobians had left. Two years since life became boring again.

A rainbow haired girl walked into her room and collapsed on her bed.

"*Sigh* What a tiring day. I think I could use a rest." Rainbow said. She then looked at her bureau and sighed sadly at it.

On top of her bureau was a vase with a special item she held dearly to her heart. Her Rainbow Rose, which was given to her by her first and last boyfriend, Sonic. She never let the rose wilt. Next to it was a small picture frame with a picture of Sonic and her at their first dance, "*Sigh* You said we'd meet soon again Sonic. But when is again?" A single tear formed in her eye.

Then a knock on her door caused her to gasp, "Who is it?" She asked wiping her eyes.

The door opened and a red and yellow haired teen stood at the door, "It's me."

"Hey Sunset Shimmer." Rainbow said smiling slightly, but then frowned.

"Why the long face?" Sunset asked, "Thinking about your blue boy?"

"Yeah. I miss him. It's been a whole year, and they still haven't come back. I'm starting to think either there is no way for them to get back, or he forgot about me and found himself a new girlfriend." Rainbow sighed.

"Rainbow Dash, how could you think something like that. Sonic would never do that." Sunset said sitting next to Rainbow.

"Well what if he has?" Rainbow asked, "Don't you ever worry about your last boyfriend?"

Sunset pulled out a dark blue metal locket she was given by her last boyfriend, Dark Steele. She opened it and revealed the prank photo Rainbow took of her and Dark snuggling together, "No. I don't ever worry. Because he was the first person I ever truly fell in love with. And I was the first person he ever truly fell in love with. I highly doubt he would ever cheat on me."

Rainbow sighed.

"And you know Sonic. He's pretty much a male version of you. Loyal to his friends. So tell me, do you _really_ think he would cheat on you?" Sunset asked.

"*Sigh* I guess you right Sunset." Rainbow said smiling, then she hugged her friend, "I'm glad we're friends with you."

"Me too." Sunset said hugging Rainbow back.

Rainbow then glanced at her closet and saw her Chaos Guardian Ninja Armor. Then an idea sparked in her head, "OMG! I just came up with the best idea for us and the girls to do!"

"Please do share." Sunset said.

"Why don't we go have a lunch picnic, inviting Twilight also, and then have a friendly battle with our Chaos Guardian armor!" Rainbow said excited and getting and opening the case with her armor.

"Hmm. I don't know Rainbow. It kind of sounds dangerous." Sunset said.

"That's why I said 'friendly battle'." Rainbow smirked as she put on one of her .

"Hmm. Why don't we all discuss it at lunch. I'll contact Twilight. You get the other girls." Sunset said getting up.

"Ok." Rainbow said pulling out her phone.

Sunset walked into her new bedroom, which she and Rainbow had paid for an expansion so she could have her own room, and grabbed the book she used to contact Twilight.

She grabbed a pen and began to write, "Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle. How are you? The girls and I were wondering if you were available to come and spend some time with us. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. P.S. Bring your Chaos Guardian Armor."

Then she closed the book and went to help Rainbow pack up for the picnic.

 **(In Equestria)**

 **(Castle of Friendship)**

Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle was sitting quietly in the library of the Castle of Friendship, reading one of the many books.

Suddenly a special book she placed in a glass case, began to glow and shake.

She looked up at the book and smiled, "I was wondering if you guys would miss me."

She closed the book she was currently reading, placing a bookmark in her page, and then walked over to the glass case. She opened the book and read the message Sunset Shimmer left her.

She smiled upon reading they asked her to join them for a picnic, but then she looked confused when she read the post script, "Wonder why I should bring my Chaos Mage Armor..."

She walked into her bedroom chamber and looked at the armor stand she had custom made to fit her armor on, due to it still being shaped for a human to fit into, "If only there was a way to make it not so big." Twilight sighed as she tried to find a large bag to fit it into. She began throwing things out of her closet.

She accidentally threw a small object, and it hit a small gem that was on her center of the robes. The gem then began to glow.

"Huh?" Twilight said poking her head out of her closet.

The robes then folded themselves into a single and small purple cape, held fast by a purple gem.

"Oh. Well that solves that problem." Twilight said putting the cape on. Then she went to pack the rest of her stuff.

 **(Canterlot High School Grounds)**

The girls were sitting near the mirror dome portal, eating and socializing.

"I must say, it would be nice if Twilight does show up." Rarity said applying nail polish to her nails.

"So, did you guys bring your Chaos Guardian armor?" Rainbow asked.

They each pulled out a single piece of their armor.

"I've been using mine as a model for many of the dresses I have been making." Rarity said.

"The only thing that sucks about them is that they're so hard to pack up, due to them being so big." Rainbow said.

"And I found a solution to that problem." A familiar voice said behind the girls.

They all turned and saw Twilight walking out of the mirror portal, wearing a purple cape.

"TWILIGHT!" They all said running over to Twilight to give her a hug.

"Hey girls." Twilight said hugging them back, "How are you doing?"

"Great. But bored. So did you bring your Mage Armor?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah." Twilight said tapping her cape.

"Huh? That's not your Chaos Mage armor, that's a purple cape." Rainbow said.

"Uhu." Twilight said. She tapped the gem, and the cape unfolded and reformed the Chaos Mage armor over Twilight's body.

"WHOA! How did you do that?" Rainbow asked, getting out her armor. She found a red gem on her shuriken belt. She tapped it and her armor retracted into the belt, "Sweet!"

The girls found their gems and tapped them to retract them into smaller forms.

While they were talking, one of the mirror domes began to glow a bit and a white emerald shape appeared on the top.

Rainbow looked at the dome and she seemed hypnotized by it. She began to walk over to it.

"Rainbow? You ok?" Twilight asked, retracting her armor into a cape again.

"I don't know. But this mirror is giving me a strange feeling." Rainbow said putting her hand out to touch it.

"Rainbow no!" Twilight said.

Too late, Rainbow touched the mirror and her arm was suddenly being pulled into it, "Whoa! AHH! Help me!" She yelled reaching out her other hand to the girls.

They each grabbed Rainbow and tried to pull her out, but only to be sucked in too.

Pinkie however, jumped in happily after her friends, "Weeehehehehe."

Then everything went quiet.

 **(In Equestria)**

 **(Tartarus)**

Lord Tirek stood in his cage, growling, "How did those six ponies defeat me? I had the power of the alicorns. I _took_ all their magic. It shouldn't have been possible."

Then he heard another voice, "I can offer you another chance."

"Who's there? Show yourself." Tirek said looking for the voice.

A blue robot that was badly damaged, walked out of the shadows, "I am Metal Sonic. I have recently been defeated by Twilight Sparkle also. I can offer you a chance to defeat her, if you help me defeat an ally of hers."

"And how can I be reassured you won't double-cross me?" Tirek asked.

Metal grabbed the bars of Tirek's cage and bent them apart, "You can't."

Tirek smiled, "I like your way of thinking."

 **Darksteele0224:** And that's Chapter 1 folks. So, uh oh. It seems the girls have been pulled into a portal, but where to? And oh no! Metal Sonic returns, along with Tirek! This is not good. Where have the girls been brought to? Find out next time on Mobians and Equestria Girls 2.

 **Artamis9 and Darksteele0224:** PEACE EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 and Artamis9 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Play MLP: FIM | NINJAGO | PMV - DarkRaptor)**

 **Darksteele0224** : Hey how's it going bronies and pegasisters? Darksteele0224 here with the second chapter to M&EG 2, but first, a brief summary of the last chapter.

Last time; uh oh. It seems the girls had been pulled into a portal, but where to? And oh no! Metal Sonic returns, along with Tirek! This is not good. Where have the girls been brought to? Find out this time on Mobians and Equestria Girls 2.

 **Now** : We will discover where the girls have been brought to. But what awaits them through the portal? Find out now.

 **Darksteele0224** : Unlike the last story, I will not be adding notices on reviews for the first two chapters. Thank you all so much.

NOW READ!

 **(Stop Playing MLP: FIM | NINJAGO | PMV - DarkRaptor)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Rainbow, Pinkie, Sonic, and Shadow POV)**

 **(Green Hill Zone)**

Rainbow woke up and rubbed her head, "Uhg. My head." Then she went to scratch her hair, but she noticed her hair felt a little sharper than normal, like spikes, "What the heck?" She then saw a lake, 'Water. Reflection.'

She went to run over to it, but when she ran, she burst into sonic speed. So fast, she ran across the water, "WHOA!"

She then walked over to the water and saw her reflection, causing her to yelp. She had become a hedgehog, "What. Is. Going. On?" Her quills were rainbow colored with her normal style; her shirt was still her normal waist blue jacket with a white shirt, and the rainbow thunder bolt on it

"Hey there. You new here?" A familiar male voice asked.

Rainbow's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the voice. She slowly turned and then she gasped.

In front of her, stood a blue male hedgehog, with emerald green eyes, red and white shoes, and white gloves.

"S-Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh so you've heard of me?" Sonic asked.

"Y-Yeah. Something like that." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Everyone in this world knows who I am. Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest Thing Alive." Sonic said showing off his trademark grin and thumbs up, "So who are you exactly?"

"You already know me, Sonic." Rainbow said, "Don't you recognize me?"

Sonic looked at the rainbow colored hedgehog and then he shrugged, "Nope. Never seen you in my life."

Rainbow then frowned, 'So I was right. He _had_ forgotten about me.'

"Though, you do remind me of another girl I once knew." Sonic said.

Rainbow's heart began to pound, "Really? Who was this girl?" She asked, 'So he does remember me.'

"Well she's not actually from this world. She was the most beautiful and talented girl I had ever met." Sonic said.

Rainbow blushed, "So where is she? Why didn't you stay with her?"

"I have duties and other responsibilities here also." Sonic said, then he paused, "Hey why are you asking these questions? You don't need to know anything about..."

"Rainbow Dash." Rainbow said.

"W-What? H-How did you know her name?" Sonic asked shocked.

"Look into my eyes and tell me the answer to that question." Rainbow said.

Sonic looked into the hedgehog's eyes and then gasped, "R-Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow smiled and cried, then she nodded, "Yes, Sonic, it's me."

Sonic walked up to Rainbow and then hugged her tightly, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Rainbow hugged back, "Same here Blue Boy." She cried, with tears of joy.

After another 5 minutes of hugging, Sonic spoke, "So where are the others?"

Before Rainbow could answer, a twig snapped.

Rainbow quickly pulled out a shuriken and threw it behind them, "Who's there?!"

The shuriken however, was hit by a green energy spear, "Watch where you're throwing things, Dash." A deep voice said.

Rainbow's ears perked up upon hearing the familiar sound of a certain ego centric voice, "Shadow?"

Two hedgehogs walked out from behind the trees, one was carrying the other on his shoulders. He had black quills with red streaks, that pointed upwards; he wore two gold rings on his wrists; and he had red, white, and black hover shoes.

The other hedgehog was a pink female hedgehog with poofy hair; She had blue eyes; wore pink and white hover shoes; and she had Pinkie's cannon bracelets.

* * *

Just to let you all know, these are what the girls' Chaos Armor turn into:

 **Twilight Sparkle** \- Chaos Mage - Purple Cape with an indigo starburst gem as the button

 **Rainbow** **Dash** \- Chaos Ninja - Blue Leather Belt with a red lightning bolt gem

 **Applejack** \- Chaos Cowgirl - Orange Lasso with an orange apple gem on the grip

 **Fluttershy** \- Chaos Tamer - Yellow Conch with a pink butterfly gem

 **Rarity** \- Chaos Archer - White Crystal Bracelet with purple diamond-shaped gems

 **Pinkie** **Pie** \- Chaos Gunner - Two Pink Bracelets with pink balloon gems

 **Sunset Shimmer** \- Chaos Knight - Red-Orange Gauntlet with a red and orange shimmering sun gem

* * *

"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow asked.

"That's me, Dashie." Pinkie squeaked, "Shady found me in tree!"

"Hey Sonic, where's Amy?" Rainbow asked.

"Amy? Oh she's actually not with us anymore." Sonic said, "When we returned to Mobius, Amy decided to go off on her own. And we haven't heard or seen her since."

"Oh." Rainbow said, "I wonder where the other girls ended up?"

 **(Rarity, Applejack, Silver, and Knuckles POV)**

 **(Angel Island - Master Emerald Shrine)**

Silver the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna were repairing the Master Emerald Shrine, due to it being damaged from past battles.

"Ok, slowly down now." Knuckles said holding his hands up for Silver to drop a marble slab for him to place.

Silver, using his psychokinesis, slowly lowered the slab onto the spot, "This isn't easy you know."

"I know. That's why I asked for your help." Knuckles said placing the slab into place.

"*Phew* Only a few more to go." Silver said.

Suddenly the Master Emerald began to glow slightly.

"Huh?" Knuckles said walking over to the Emerald, "Oh Great Master Emerald, what is disturbing you?"

"Ah think it reacting to our Chaos Energy, Knuckles." A familiar female voice said.

"What? That voice. It could only belong to..." Knuckles then turned and saw a new Echidna he'd never seen before, but reminded him of someone else.

She was wearing a jean skirt, a white button up shirt and was wearing a cowboy hat. She had coffee colored skin, had emerald green eyes, and had cream colored hair that was tied up into a ponytail that fell down to the middle of her back. She also had brown leather boots with three apples on each. She had a lasso on the side of her jeans

"Applejack?" Knuckles asked.

"Got that right, sugarcube." Applejack smiled.

Knuckles hugged Applejack, "How are you even hear?"

"Well, Rainbow Dash found some kind of portal. And being Rainbow, she of course decided to try and touch it, resulting in her being sucked in, along with the rest of us." Applejack explained.

"Wait, the rest of you?" Silver said, "Does that mean Rarity is hear too!?"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, Silvy darling." A female voice asked.

Silver spun around and he saw a female hedgehog.

She had pure white skin, while wearing a purple skirt with three diamonds on them and had curly purple hair. Her eyes were blue. And she was wearing a white crystal bracelet.

"Rarity?" Silver asked.

Rarity hugged Silver, "Yes darling. It's me."

The four continued to share their hugs with the ones they loved.

 **(Ace and Fluttershy POV)**

 **(Leaf Forest)**

Ace was walking through the peaceful Leaf Forest, enjoying the peace. The birds chirped happily, animals roamed across the forest grounds.

"It's nice to see Mobius quiet and peaceful, without Eggman ruining it with pure chaos and havoc." Ace said watching a bunny run across the ground. Then he sighed, "Fluttershy would have liked this place."

Then Ace thought he heard her voice, "Hi Ace."

Ace chuckled, "That couldn't have been Fluttershy. She's back in her world."

"No actually I'm right behind you." He heard.

Ace then seemed puzzled, "Huh. It actually sounds like she _is_ behind me."

"That's cause I am." He heard.

Ace then turned around and gasped. Behind him was a female hedgehog.

She had cream skin, light pink hair that fell to her waist, a white tank top, and wore a green skirt with three pink butterflies on the side, and she was wearing a butterfly hair pin.

Ace rubbed his eyes thinking he was hallucinating, "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"Oh my god." Ace said, then he hugged Fluttershy, "I thought I would never see you again."

"Me too." Fluttershy said hugging Ace back.

The two continued to hug, until a carrot was thrown at Fluttershy's head, "Ow."

* * *

Sound familiar?

* * *

Angel bunny stood looking at Fluttershy, tapping his foot.

"Why do you always interrupt our moments, Angel?" Ace asked.

Angel just glared at Ace.

"He seems to have a grudge or something against me." Ace said to Fluttershy.

"I don't know why he's like this. He's only been this when you are around me." Fluttershy said.

"Hmm. Oh well. I'll get used to it." Ace chuckled, "Why don't we take a walk through the forest and see the animals.

So the two walked through the forest.

 **(Tails and Twilight Sparkle POV)**

 **(Tails' Garage)**

Tails the Fox, was currently fixing his X-Tornado, "Hmm. The X-Tornado took a great beating since that battle two years ago. But I can't seem to find what it's problem is. This would be easier if someone as smart as I am could help me..." Then he paused, "Someone like Twilight Sparkle."

Tails sighed and went to reach for a wrench, but it wasn't there, "Huh? I swore I put a wrench right there." He then slid out from under the X-Tornado and got up, "Where did that wrench go?"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about this one?" A familiar voice said.

Tails quickly whipped his head around and he gasped.

There in front of him, stood a female hedgehog.

* * *

Yes I know that Tails is a fox, but Twilight as a fox just doesn't seem right. Sorry for any disappointments.

* * *

She had dark indigo, pink, and purple hair, she wore a light violet shirt with a dark blue shirt that had a pink star with white ones surrounding it on one spot, her eyes were purple, her skin was light purple also. She had on a dark indigo cape with a star shaped gem as the button. She was also holding Tails' wrench.

"Who are you? You look familiar." Tails asked.

"Who do you think it is... Miles?" The girl asked.

Tails' eyes widened. The only people who ever called him Miles were Sonic and, "Twilight?"

Twilight nodded and hugged the two-tailed fox, "I missed you, Tails."

"I missed you too, Twilight." Tails said hugging Twilight.

The two let each other go.

"Why don't we find out what's wrong with the X-Tornado." Twilight said handing Tails the wrench.

 **(Dark Steele, Lilac Steele, and Sunset Shimmer POV)**

 **(Chemical Plant Zone)**

Two hedgehogs were sword dueling each other in Chemical Plant Zone.

One of them was a male hedgehog; he had dark blue quills; dark blue eyes; he wore dark blue and white shoes, and a pair of light blue rings; and he always had a dark aura around him.

The other was a female hedgehog; she had purple and black hair; she had dark blue eyes; she wore dark blue boots, with black flame designs; her skin was peach; she wore a light purple t-shirt, with a black leather jacket over it; she had white gloves; and she wore light blue rings. She was also using a blind fold.

Dark parried Lilac's sword, "You are doing great Lilac. Use the darkness as your sight."

"This isn't easy when you're talking to me Dark." Lilac groaned.

Dark only laughed a little, "Don't worry. Do you think your enemies are going to stay quiet during combat?"

"Good point." Lilac said parring Dark's sword and then swinging her rapier at him.

"So, have you not been sleeping well?" Dark asked.

Lilac stopped and lifted her blind fold, "How did you know?"

"I've been watching over you ever since we got back. I'm always watching you while you sleep. Making sure I don't loose you again." Dark said.

Lilac sighed, "No I haven't been sleeping well. I keep having these nightmares that I turned against you all and tried to kill you. Especially you Dark. You were always my main target." Lilac said rubbing her arm, "I don't want these dreams to come true, because from what I read about those who embrace dark energy, typically their nightmares come true. Especially if they're about death."

Dark walked up to his sister and hugged her, "Don't worry Lilac. You won't do that to any of us."

"I don't know why, but even the girls appeared in my dreams. Sunset too." Lilac said.

"Sunset Shimmer was in your dreams?" Dark asked.

"I hope that doesn't mean anything bad." A familiar female voice said.

"Huh?" Dark and Lilac turned and gasped.

In front of the two, stood a female hedgehog that looked very familiar.

She had yellow and red hair; aqua colored eyes; she wore a black zip-up jacket, with a blueish t-shirt under it; she had an orange, blue, and yellow plaid skirt, with a shimmering sun on it; and on her right arm was a red-orange gauntlet with a red and orange gem shaped like a shimmering sun.

"Who are you?" Dark asked.

The hedgehog giggled a little, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, Dark."

"Huh? Your voice... Is it..." Dark began.

"Sunset?" Lilac asked.

Sunset smiled and nodded, "Took long enough."

The two gasped.

Dark ran up to Sunset and lifted her into a hug, "My god it's so good to see you."

Then they kissed each other.

"I missed you too, Dark." Sunset said as Dark out her down. Then she saw Lilac. She walked over to her and gave her a hug, "It's good to see you, Lilac."

"Good to see you too, Sunset." Lilac said hugging Sunset back.

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Angel Island)**

The girls and Mobians each had regrouped at the Master Emerald Shrine.

"So it would seem the girls found a way into our world." Tails said, "As to how it's possible, I don't know."

"Who cares how they got here, I just care that they are here." Sonic said giving Rainbow Dash a hug.

"So this is Mobius?" Twilight asked, "In this world, each of the Mobians have a special ability, unique to the others, correct?"

"Yes, but the only thing is you need to find out what your ability is." Knuckles said.

"Well we already know Dash has super speed, just like me." Sonic said, "Which we need to race each other at some point."

"We each still have our Chaos Guardian abilities. I wonder what our natural Mobian abilities are." Rarity said walking over to a bolder and placing her hand on it. Suddenly the bolder began to glow with a white aura. Then the rock began to float, without Rarity noticing a thing.

"Rarity? How are you doing that?" Twilight asked.

"Doing what, darling?" Rarity asked, then she saw the now floating rock, "Oh my goodness. Was this me?"

"The only other person who could possibly do something like that is Silver." Sonic said.

"It's not me." Silver said putting his hands up.

"It would seem that Rarity's Mobian ability is telekinesis, just like you, Silver." Ace said.

"Oooh. Silvy! We both have the same abilities!" Rarity said swinging her arms out. Suddenly the rock went flying towards the other, "Ooops."

"Guys watch out!" Silver shouted.

Everyone gasped.

"Duck everyone." Applejack shouted running towards them from behind.

Everyone ducked.

Applejack then jumped up and kicked the rock, smashing it to bits, "That was a close one."

Everyone just gaped at Applejack.

"AJ, how did you do that and not sustain any injury?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. That rock was easy to smash. Broke like a cloud." Applejack said.

"Clearly Applejack's ability is durability and super strength. Just like the last Echidna. Oh wait, he's no longer the last." Silver said.

Knuckles smiled, "Well it's good to know I'm no longer alone."

Suddenly someone yelped.

The others turned around and saw Pinkie and Fluttershy both holding energy orbs.

"I don't know what this is. It just appeared in my hand." Fluttershy said looking at her yellow orb.

"It seems Pinkie and Fluttershy both have experience in the Chaos Force." Ace said forming his own blue energy orb.

Sunset went to lean against a shadowed rock, but she suddenly sank into the rock's shadow, "Whoa whoa."

Everyone turned towards Sunset's voice, but couldn't find her.

"Where did Sunset go?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm right here." Sunset's voice spoke.

Then they looked closely at the rock's shadow and noticed it was shaped like Sunset's outline, and the mouth moved when her voice spoke.

"Ha. Sunset can used shadow and dark energy." Ace said, "Just like my brother and sister... er... half-sister."

Sunset rose out of the shadow, half dizzy, "Whoa. That was interesting. I will have to watch what I lean against now." She staggered.

Dark caught her and only chuckled, "Don't worry. It took me a long time to get use to it too."

 **Five minutes later**

The teens decided to leave for their homes, due to it becoming late at night.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Sonic said as he and Rainbow ran off towards Sonic's house, followed by Tails and Twilight in the X-Tornado.

"Absolutely darling. Come along Silvy. Let's go see your home." Rarity said as she, Silver, Knuckles, and Applejack flew/glided off towards Angel Island.

"You staying with Shadow again, Ace?" Dark asked Ace.

"Yeah. Shadow and I have been discovering new chaos abilities. We're nearly about to unlock one more powerful than Chaos Blast." Ace said.

"Alright. Just be careful when handling the chaos force." Dark said.

"I could have sworn I heard a certain someone say that to you about handling the dark force." Ace said.

"Yeah, but if I didn't ignore mother's warning, you and I wouldn't be hear." Dark said.

"Good point. Well we got to go. We're going to help Fluttershy and Pinkie with their chaos powers too. Goodnight, Dark." Ace said, then paused, "Night, Lilac."

Lilac didn't respond, only began to walk home.

"What's wrong with Lilac?" Sunset asked Dark, as they walked to Dark's place.

"I don't know actually." Dark said, looking worried at his sister.

Unaware to the teens, two villains were watching the groups.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle's magic isn't with her. I have no use of her. I want ultimate power. In Equestria, I took all the magic. Earth, Pegasus, Unicorn, and Alicorn. But none of those exist in this world. I think I was better off in my cage." Tirek said.

"Maybe, but didn't you see the powers of the others. Super speed, teleportation, levitation, super strength, etc. They have to ultimate powers we require to annihilate them." Metal Sonic said as he was repairing his circuits.

"Hmmm... Yes. Maybe if I can absorb their abilities, I will have more power than when I had the _alicorn_ magic." Tirek said smiling evilly.

"Before we do attack them, I will require an upgrade. I am completely powerless against them in this form." Metal said as he sealed a hole in his arm, "Or better yet, I can gain us both an army."

"An army you say? Hmhmhm. This will be too easy." Tirek said, "Where do we need to go to upgrade you?"

"My old master. Dr. Eggman." Metal said getting up, his eyes flashed red.

 **Darksteele0224** : Aaaaand that's chapter 2 folks. So, the girls have been turned into Mobians! OMG! They also inherited Mobian abilities also. What are these nightmares Lilac is having? What are Metal and Tirek planning? Find out next time on Mobians and Equestria Girls 2. Till next time folks, PEACEOUT! Darksteele0224 signing off.

 **Note** : I will be taking a break from writing for most of August. I am going to go see my grandparents. My grandfather isn't doing to well.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Play MLP: FIM | NINJAGO | PMV - DarkRaptor)**

 **Darksteele0224** : Hey how's it going bronies and pegasisters? Darksteele0224 here with the third chapter to M&EG 2, but first, a brief summary of the last chapter.

The girls had been turned into Mobians! OMG! They also inherited Mobian abilities also. What are these nightmares Lilac is having? What are Metal Sonic and Tirek planning? Find out this time on Mobians and Equestria Girls 2.

 **Now:** The reason behind Lilac's nightmares will be revealed. Tirek and Metal will storm Eggman's base, looking for something to help them fight the heroes. What is it? The girls will finally have a chance to test out their new abilities in combat. What will it be like? Find out now.

 **To the followers who were concerned with my grandfather:** Thank you all so much. You have just become some of my best friends.

 **To Christian Wolf:** I will not yell at you during this story, but if you even mention fan characters once, I will never stop flipping out on you. I am planning to _try_ and put some in. _BUT NO ONE IS TO REQUEST ANY_!

 **And finally, to the guest follower who left this review:** Awesome. P.S. I love you...

 **Darksteele0224:** 0/0 … what?

This chapter will mostly be in Dark, Sunset, and Lilac's POV

NOW READ

 **(Stop Playing MLP: FIM | NINJAGO | PMV - DarkRaptor)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Evil Returns**

 **(Heroes' POV)**

Out heroes were gathered outside Sonic and Tails' place, playing with their abilities.

Sonic and Rainbow were running around the house, trying to see who was faster; Tails and Twilight were playing around with the many gadgets in Tails' garage; Knuckles and Applejack were arm wrestling; Rarity and Silver were flying around; Shadow, Ace, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were tossing a ball of chaos energy; Dark and Sunset where playing tag, while diving into shadows.

Lilac however, was sitting on a tree stump by herself, looking sadly at the floor, 'I wish I knew what these nightmares were about.'

"What are you thinking about?" Someone asked Lilac.

Lilac gasped and looked up. She saw Sunset Shimmer sit next to her.

"Hey Sunset." Lilac sighed.

"Well that sounded like the weight of the world. What's wrong?" Sunset asked.

"Dark didn't tell you yet? Ever since we defeated Nightmare Rose, I've been having these strange nightmares." Lilac said.

"About?" Sunset asked.

Lilac paused and looked away, "About me killing you all."

"Oh. Well that's not necessarily a good dream." Sunset said.

Lilac formed a tear in her eye, "I don't want those nightmares to come true."

"They wont come true, Lilac." Sunset said.

"How can you be sure?" Lilac asked, "Typically when dark warriors have nightmares, they actually happen."

"Because you're a good person." Sunset said hugging Lilac, "You're my sister."

Lilac smiled a little and hugged Sunset back, "Thanks, Sunset. I'm glad my brother met you."

"Now let's go hang with the others." Sunset said standing up.

Lilac and Sunset then walked over to the others.

* * *

 **(Villains' POV)**

 **(Eggman's Empire)**

Eggman walked down a corridor, walking towards the weapons vault, "Grr. If Metal, Mephiles, and Nightmare Moon hadn't betrayed me, we, mostly I, would be ruling that other human world."

He arrived at the vault and began to punch in the code, "Luckily I have one emergency back up plan."

The vault opened and past weapons Eggman used to try to defeat Sonic. But in the back of the vault, he stored a special weapon.

He opened the second vault, and revealed a giant glass orb with a dark blue mass of negative energy inside it, the last of the Dark Gaia energy he had left.

"I will use this to power a new powerful weapon, and crush my opponents!" Eggman said.

"Not so fast, Doctor." A familiar robotic voice said.

Eggman whipped around and saw Metal Sonic and Tirek standing in the vault doorway.

"Metal Sonic? How did you survive?" Eggman asked.

"That is of none of your concern. I require your Dark Gaia energy." Metal said looking at the energy, "So hand it over, and maybe we can form an alliance."

"Never. You'll just double cross me again." Eggman said.

"I may, or I may not. It's your choice." Metal said, "But Tirek will be taking that energy now either way."

Tirek walked up to the orb and then opened his mouth.

Suddenly the energy within the orb began to suck into Tirek's mouth.

Tirek's horns grew back; he grew in height; and dark blue markings appeared on his horns, "Ahh. That feels good."

"What have you done with the Dark Gaia energy!?" Eggman shouted looking at the empty sphere.

"Observe." Tirek said. The markings on his horns began to glow.

"What?" Eggman asked.

Suddenly several Dark Gaia minions appeared.

"Woah." Eggman said looking at the minions, "Hmm... Maybe we can form an alliance. _IF_ you promise not to double cross me."

"And what can you offer to keep this alliance?" Metal asked.

"More Dark Gaia energy." Eggman smirked.

* * *

 **(12:00 Midnight)**

 **(Dark's Home)**

 **(Lilac, Dark, and Sunset Shimmer POV)**

Dark, Sunset, and Lilac were sitting in the living room, discussing about Lilac's nightmares.

"So these nightmares have been happening since we got back into Mobius?" Dark asked.

"No actually. They began while we were still in the human dimension." Lilac explained, "They started on the night we defeated Mephiles, Metal Overlord, and Nightmare Rose."

"Hmm. I wonder if Nightmare Moon has anything to do with these nightmares." Sunset said.

"That can't be possible. Dark defeated Nightmare Rose. She's dead." Lilac said.

"As far as we are _aware_. I know I stopped Nightmare Rose, but I'm not sure about Nightmare Moon's conscience." Dark said.

Lilac's rage suddenly shot up, "So you're telling me that you don't know if Nightmare Moon is possibly within me!? ARG! And all this time, I thought you had saved me from her!"

Dark and Sunset were shocked at Lilac's sudden change in attitude.

"Lilac! Your brother sis his best. If not for him, you wouldn't be here right now." Sunset said, "You would be controlled by Nightmare Moon. It's not your brother's fault."

"Yeah but that means that I might be corrupted by Nightmare Moon _now_!" Lilac yelled back. Then she stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut.

The door being slammed caused the house to shake and a picture fell off the wall, cracking the glass frame also.

Dark got up and picked the picture up and sighed. It was a picture of him, Ace, and Lilac smiling with each other, a very hard to get picture, 'What just happened? Lilac never bursts with rage like that.'

 **(Lilac and ? POV)**

 **(Lilac's Room)**

Lilac stomped over to her bed and jumped into it, her anger still boiling, a couple of tears formed in her eyes, "I can't believe Dark never told me that Nightmare Moon may have still been alive. Or better yet, attached to _me_!"

She began to doze off, not noticing a dark blue mist seep out of her sleeve.

"Oh don't worry, Lilac, deer. You're mine now." Nightmare Moon whispered.

The mist began to solidify into a dark blue mass of liquid. It attached a small bit to Lilac's hair, which crawled into her ear. Then the rest crawled over towards the foot of Lilac's bed.

 **(Lilac's Nightmare)**

Lilac was in the human world once again, standing in front of the ruins of the Dark Castle.

She then heard yells of pain, coming from inside the ruins. She ran to the source of the yelling.

When she got to the source, she gasped.

Nightmare Rose was holding Drake by the throat, "Give it up, Drake. You are no match for my power. I will finish you off quickly, then I will go for Lilac." She threw Drake into a wall.

Drake then reverted back to Dark and Ace. Ace was unconscious, and Dark was just barely conscious.

"Dark! Ace!" Lilac said running towards them.

"Ah. Just in time." Nightmare Rose said snapping her fingers.

Suddenly dark blue vines shot out of the ground and grabbed Lilac's legs, tripping her. Then several more strapped the rest of her body down. She tried to break free, but the vines only tightened, "Gah."

Dark went to raise his hand to fire a beam, but Nightmare Rose grabbed his arm and lifted him by it.

"Any last words you wish to say to your sister?" Nightmare Rose smirked, looking at the strapped down Lilac.

"I'm sorry, Lilac. I failed to protect you." Dark said weakly.

Nightmare Rose summoned a blade and then stabbed through Dark.

"NO!" Lilac screamed, tears of sadness formed in her eyes, along with tears of fear.

 **(Real World)**

The dark blue mass began to attach itself to Lilac's legs, and then spread up her body slowly.

Lilac was still having her nightmare, unaware of the mass attaching itself to her.

The mass covered up to her waist, then her arms, then her chest, and slowly up her neck.

Suddenly, when the mass was covering Lilac's mouth, she woke up and her eyes widened in fear.

Then nothing. The mass covered Lilac completely, and all went quiet.

 **(Next Day)**

 **(Dark and Sunset POV)**

Dark woke up slowly, sunlight shone on his face. He groaned and waved his hand at the shades, causing them to close, blocking out the light.

Dark smiled and began to roll over, but stopped when he felt two arms wrap around him. He turned slightly and saw Sunset Shimmer, fast asleep next to him. He gave her a slight kiss on her forehead.

Sunset then began to stir awake, then she smiled and gave Dark a kiss back, "Hmm? Morning, Dark."

"Sleep well?" Dark asked.

"Yeah." Sunset said hugging Dark.

"I wonder if Lilac is feeling better now." Dark said.

"I hope so. I'm starting to really worry for her." Sunset said.

Dark and Sunset got up and went downstairs to have some breakfast.

"So what grade are you guys in now?" Dark asked Sunset.

"We all now Seniors. But technically not until next school year starts." Sunset replied.

 **10 minutes later**

Sunset noticed that Lilac still had not come downstairs, "Hey Dark, I'm going to check on Lilac. She hasn't come out of her room still." She said.

"Ok. Just make sure you knock first. Lilac doesn't exactly like surprises." Dark said while washing dishes.

Sunset nodded and went upstairs to Lilac's room. She got to Lilac's door and knocked, "Lilac? It's Sunset."

No answer.

"Look, I know you're not exactly in a good mood because of last night, but I just wanted to talk to you." Sunset said.

Still no response.

"Lilac?" Sunset said opening the door. When she did open the door, she gasped in horror.

Lilac's room had been trashed, and a giant hole was smashed through her wall.

Sunset could feel some kind of familiar dark energy emitting from the room, 'It feels like...' Then she gasped. She ran downstairs, "Dark!"

"What is it?" Dark asked.

"Lilac's gone." Sunset said.

"What!?" Dark shouted.

"Her room was trashed, and a giant hole was smashed through the wall." Sunset said.

"Lilac's been taken. We need to find her." Dark said.

"Wait, Dark. Another strange thing I noticed. The room was emitting dark energy. But not just any dark energy." Sunset began, "It was emitting nightmare energy."

Dark's eyes widened, "Oh no. It can't be."

Sunset nodded, "Nightmare Moon has taken over Lilac."

 **Darksteele0224:** And that's chapter 3. So, OH NO! Evil Strikes back. Metal Sonic, Tirek, and Eggman have teamed together, using Dark Gaia energy as their main weapon. And NOOOO! Lilac has been corrupted by Nightmare Moon. What will be the fates of our heroes? Find out next chapter. Until then, PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Play MLP: FIM | NINJAGO | PMV - DarkRaptor)**

 **Darksteele0224** : Hey how's it going bronies and pegasisters? Darksteele0224 here with the fourth chapter to M&EG 2, but first, a brief summary of the last chapter.

OH NO! Evil Strikes back. Metal Sonic, Tirek, and Eggman have teamed together, using Dark Gaia energy as their main weapon. And NOOOO! Lilac has been corrupted by Nightmare Moon. What will be the fates of our heroes? What happened to Lilac? What are the villains going to use the Dark Gaia energy for?

Now: The heroes are going to group up and discuss the events of Lilac's disappearance. But more surprises await them also. And surprises await even the villains.

Now read!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Beginning of a Nightmare**

 **(Heroes POV)**

 **(Green Hill Zone)**

Our heroes were gathered at Green Hill Zone, due to Dark requesting everyone meet there for something very important.

"So, what was so important, that we all needed to be here? Sonic and I were about to have a race, but had to cancel." Rainbow said a little irritated.

"Lilac is gone." Dark said clenching his fist.

"So why do you need us all? Just locate her." Rainbow said.

"That's not it." Dark growled.

Everyone was puzzled.

"Lilac has been..." Dark began, but couldn't finish.

"Taken over by Nightmare Moon." Sunset finished.

Everyone gasped.

"How? Nightmare Moon was destroyed during the Dark Chaos War." Sonic said.

"Or so we thought." Ace said.

"Poor, Lilac." Rarity said hugging Silver.

"We must find her." Dark said.

"But how?" Ace asked.

"With this." Tails said pulling out his hand-held.

"Huh? Your hand-held? How is that going to help us?" Silver asked.

"Oh trust me on this, Silver. Tails has made that thing into many different devices." Sonic said, "Examples, Translator, Chaos Emerald Locator, etc."

"Whoa." Silver said.

"And now, Twilight and I have turned it into a DNA locator." Tails said, "I just need a DNA sample of Lilac, and we'll find her."

"Got this from her, when I gave her a hug yesterday." Sunset said giving Tails a purple and black quill.

Tails took it and placed onto the scanner, "Huh? That's weird."

"What?" Shadow asked.

"It says... she's... right... behind... us." Tails hesitantly said.

Everyone slowly turned around and gasped.

In front of them, stood Lilac, but she looked different. Her clothes were semi torn in the back; her nails had been sharpened; where her feet touched the ground, dark energy was entering her body; and her eyes were cyan dragon daggers, "Hello, heroes. Remember me?" Her voice half Lilac's and half Nightmare Moon's.

"Nightmare Moon, please. Let my sister go." Dark asked.

Lilac only snarled, "I will never let her go. Especially for _you_ , Dark Steele." She then threw a nightmare energy beam at the group.

"Chaos Shield!" Ace shouted, raising a chaos barrier.

The beam hit the shield, but then passed through it, hitting Ace.

"Gah!" Ace shouted, falling down to one knee. His eyes began to glow with a yellow aura, and then widened with fear, "No. NO! Dark! Fluttershy!"

"What have you done to him?" Shadow asked.

"He's now in a nightmare. But that's not all I can do now." Night Lilac snickered. She formed an energy ball and threw it towards the Mobians.

"Guys look out!" Silver shouted, pushing everyone out of the way. He was hit by the ball, "Ahg!" His eyes began to glow like Ace's, "Iblis!? No, it's not possible! I destroyed you! NO!"

"Now he's thinking he's actually in the nightmare." Night Lilac sneered.

"Enough of this." Dark said summoning a dark sword, "Nightmare Moon, you're going down."

The rest of the Mobians joined Dark's side.

 **(Play Skillet - Circus For A Psycho)**

"It's twelve against one." Sonic said.

Night Lilac smiled and snapped her fingers. Fifteen clones appeared next to her

Shadow walked up behind Sonic and whacked the back of his head, "You just had to open your big mouth didn't you?"

"Sorry." Sonic said getting into a crouching position, and charged a spin dash.

"Let's go." Knuckles said pounding his fists.

The Night Lilacs charged at the heroes, each wielding a dark rapier.

Sonic and Rainbow dealt with three of them with homing attacks.

Shadow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy shot two of them with chaos spears, destroying them.

Knuckles and Applejack punched and kicked several of them, reducing them to puffs of purple smoke.

When all but one Night Lilac was standing, Dark charged at the real Night Lilac.

The two then sword clashed, parrying each others' blades, cutting each other.

They then sword locked.

"Rrrr. Release Lilac, Nightmare Moon. Or suffer the consequences." Dark growled, his rage beginning to rise.

"What could you possibly do? You wouldn't hurt your sister." Night Lilac sneered, "That's your greatest weakness."

Suddenly, a beam of dark blue energy shot the ground near them, causing them to be blasted away from each other.

Dark was sent towards his friends, who caught him.

Night Lilac however, was sent into a tree, hitting her head on the trunk, making her senses go dizzy.

"Uhg. What was that?" Dark groaned.

Tirek and Metal Sonic then landed between the two teams. Eggman floated nearby in his Eggmobile.

"Metal!?" The heroes shouted.

"Tirek!?" Twilight shouted, "You're supposed to be in Torturous."

"Metal Sonic helped me escape. And he, along with Dr. Eggman, gave me a new ability." Tirek said, his horns began to glow, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Sonic suddenly felt a familiar dark energy, 'Oh no.'

Tirek shot Dark Gaia energy at Twilight.

Sonic ran over to Twilight and pushed her out of the way, getting hit in the process, "Gah!"

"Sonic!" Rainbow said running over to Sonic.

"He'll live." Tirek said.

"GAH! Tirek! You fool!" Eggman shouted, pulling his mustache.

"What?" Tirek asked.

"Sonic has been corrupted by Dark Gaia energy before. And he used it to defeat me." Eggman said, "Luckily it's daytime now. So we don't have to worry right now."

Night Lilac managed to get up and walk towards the villains, "Good to see you again, Metal Sonic and Eggman."

Metal turned towards Night Lilac, and his eyes flashed red. He then dashed towards her and grabbed her throat.

"AHCK! What... are... you... doing!?" Night Lilac asked.

"You are a failure to us. You were so obsessed with getting Lilac Steele's body, you were destroyed by the weakling, Dark Steele." Metal said tightening his grip.

Night Lilac slowly began to black out, "Ahck."

Suddenly Metal's arm was sliced off by a blade. He dropped Night Lilac and began to turn, "Bzzt! What happened?"

"I happened." Dark said kicking Metal towards Tirek and Eggman.

Tirek went to charge his Dark Gaia energy, but then a better idea popped into his head. He opened his mouth and began to suck in.

Twilight's eyes widened, "Dark, RUN!"

Too late, dark blue energy began to come out of Dark's body, and into Tirek.

"Nhg. What is happening to me?" Dark said shaking.

When Tirek completely drained Dark's powers, Dark collapsed down to one knee, panting heavily.

Sunset ran over to Dark and knelt down next to him, "Dark? What wrong?" Then she looked at Tirek, "What did you do to him? You... You MONSTER!"

"I drained him of his dark and shadow powers. Now he is nothing more than a normal hedgehog. No more Dark, the Master of Darkness." Tirek laughed, "Now it's your turn, Sunset Shimmer."

"Sunset... R-run." Dark said weekly.

Sunset wouldn't leave Dark's side, instead she just clung to him.

Tirek opened his mouth.

"NO!" Someone yelled.

Tirek turned and received a dark beam to the face, "Gah!"

Everyone turned and saw Lilac, no longer under the control of Nightmare Moon, glaring at Tirek. Her hands were alit with dark purple flames, " _You leave my family alone_."

"Tirek, we must retreat for now." Eggman said, "We've weakened a major threat in their team. We'll get more later."

 **(Stop Skillet - Circus For A Psycho)**

Tirek, Metal, and Eggman all flew off to Eggman's flagship.

Lilac's hands returned back to normal, and then she ran over to her brother, "Dark? Are you ok?"

"Lilac?" Dark asked.

Lilac nodded and hugged her brother, "Thank the shadows, you're ok."

"Not exactly." Twilight said.

"What do you mean?" Lilac asked.

"Dark, try using your dark powers." Twilight said.

Dark got up and went to fire a dark beam, but nothing happened, "What the?" Then he tried to summon a dark sword, but nothing happened, "What's happen to me?"

"Lord Tirek. He is a centaur with the ability to absorb other creatures' abilities. And use them to his advantage." Twilight said, "He now has Dark's dark and shadow powers, leaving Dark with none."

"What!? But that means that I'm..." Dark began, then looked down at the ground sadly, "Useless."

 **Darksteele0224:** AAAAND That's chapter 4. So, OH NO! Tirek took Dark's powers. What now? Lilac somehow freed herself from Nightmare Moon's control, or did she? Sonic was hit by Dark Gaia energy also. What will happen to our heroes? Find out next chapter. Until then, PEACEOUT PEEPS!

Note to the followers who would like to PM me: I am not home currently, I am out of state, my friend is posting these chapters for me. I have him also PM people who pm me while I am gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 here with a brand new chapter to M&EG 2! SOOOO SORRY! I have been sick, in Florida, soccer, etc. In short: Hell of TRAFFIC. But I'M BACK!

So, last time: Tirek took Dark's powers. What now? Lilac somehow freed herself from Nightmare Moon's control, or did she? Sonic was hit by Dark Gaia energy also. What will happen to our heroes? Find out this chapter.

 **NOW READ!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Mysteries of the Night**

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Just before Sunset)**

* * *

 **Darksteele0224 laughs slightly:** Sunset Shimmer.

 **Dark Steele appears and hits Darksteele0224 into his keyboard:** Don't laugh at my girlfriend.

 **Darksteele0224:** DUDE! Really!? I'm the one who made you two a couple, I can always undo that. Better yet, I the one who made _you_.

 **Dark growls and disappears**

 **Darksteele0224:** Besides, who says I was laughing at her. **Realizes what I said and blushes** FORGET I SAID THAT!

* * *

Our heroes were gathered at Tails' garage, discussing the events of earlier this evening.

"So, Tirek has stolen Dark's powers, and the only way to get them back is to defeat him!?" Sonic asked.

"Right. Tirek can take as many abilities as he wants. The more he takes, the stronger and larger he gets." Twilight explained.

"Who do you think he'll target next?" Fluttershy asked cowardly.

"Knowing Tirek and his hunger for power, he'll target Shadow, Ace, Silver, and Sonic." Twilight said.

"Why not us? Why only the guys?" Rainbow asked.

"Because the guys' powers are stronger, due to them having them longer." Twilight said.

"If he want's my speed, he'll have to catch me first." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Yes, but now he can move the speed of shadows." Dark groaned, "He can pop up out of no where."

"Why don't we put Tirek aside, and figure out Lilac's issue." Sunset suggested, "You know, Nightmare Moon."

Everyone turned to Lilac.

"What happened to you yesterday night?" Dark asked his sister.

"All I remember was having a terrible nightmare, and then some black liquid covering my body." Lilac said.

While everyone was talking about Lilac and Nightmare Moon, the sun began to set, and the moon began to rise.

Sonic suddenly began to groan and cringe, "Gah!"

Everyone turned to Sonic.

"Sonic?" Rainbow said running over to him.

Suddenly Lilac began to yell in pain too.

"Lilac!?" Dark gasped running to his sister.

A dark blue flame began to expand from Sonic's chest, "Hrrr. Hrr." He began to change as the flame got bigger. He became slightly taller, his arms became more bulkier, he now had fangs, his gloves ripped and claws formed, his shoes became spiked, and his fur became more darker too, "RAH!"

"S-Sonic? Is that you?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic breathed heavily, "Yeah. It's me. Just in a form I wished never to see again."

"You're not the only one." A female voice said.

Everyone turned.

* * *

 **Darksteele0224:** God, I must be making everyone dizzy, with all these turns.

 **Pinkie Pie appears spinning:** I think it's funny Darksteely. Wheeehehehe. **Pinkie disappears**

 **Darksteele0224:** … That was weird.

* * *

Lilac had also changed, but she had changed into a form everyone gasped at. It was Nightmare Lilac, but the only difference was that the eyes were normal, instead of cyan dragon daggers. Dark blue metal armor, night blue metal boots with silver bottoms.

"Is that Lilac? Or Nightmare Lilac?" Ace asked, summoning a chaos javelin.

"It's Lilac. I do not know where Nightmare Moon is exactly in me, but every night, I turn into this. What Nightmare Lilac will look like. But under my control." Lilac explained, "I like to call it my Night Warrior transformation. Sounds better than Nightmare Lilac… To me at least."

Unaware to the heroes, a spy bug was recording all of this.

 **(Eggman's Ship)**

"So, not only has Sonic regained the Werehog, but they also have a member who is struggling with another life form living inside her." Eggman said.

"We could have used Nightmare Moon to our advantage! Why did you throw her down?!" Tirek yelled at Metal Sonic.

"Because she is the reason I failed to concur the human world. She could have killed Dark Steele and Ace, but she was so obsessed with getting Lilac Steele's body, she was defeated." Metal responded.

"Hmm. I see your point. But next time, let me absorb her." Tirek said, "Nightmare Moon is a dark alicorn essence. I want her power."

"Hey Tirek, would you like to test some of your new abilities to gain more?" Eggman smiled evilly.

"I'm listening, Doctor." Tirek said.

 **(Heroes' POV)**

Sonic's ears twitched, "Huh? What was that?"

"What was what?" Rainbow asked.

"I thought I heard something." Sonic growled looking at the bushes.

Suddenly the bushes rustled.

"Hrrr." Sonic growled getting in front of everyone, "Show yourself." He stretched his arm into the bushes and grabbed something that yelped.

"Sonic. Let me go." Said a female voice. Then Sonic's hand was whacked away with a, _piko_.

"Ow. Wait a minute. That voice." Sonic said, "Amy? Is that you?"

"Who did you think it was? The easter bunny?" Amy said walking out of the bushes. She was no longer wearing her normal red dress. Instead, she was wearing dark blue jeans, that were ripped in the knees; a black shirt, and jacket; and her head band was black and spiked. She also had a bag with her.

"What happened to you, Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"I decided to change my theme. I can do that if I choose to, Knuckles." Amy said, then she looked at Sonic and Lilac, "Ok, I've seen Sonic in this form before, but who are you?" She asked looking at Lilac.

"I don't think i ever properly introduced myself. I'm Lilac Steele. Dark's biological sister." Lilac said holding out a hand to shake Amy's.

Amy went to shake Lilac's hand, "I'm Amy Rose. Please to meet y…" But before Amy finished, she pulled her hand back, upon feeling a familiar energy coming from within Lilac, "No! NO! Stay away from me!" She dropped her bag and a scroll fell out

"She feels the presence of Nightmare Moon. Lilac, stand back." Dark said pushing Lilac away.

"Amy it's ok. Nightmare Moon is contained for now." Ace said, "She won't attack you. We promise."

Amy calmed down, "Ok. I just don't want to relive being in that Nightmare."

Twilight went over and picked up Amy's scroll, "What's this scroll for, Amy?"

"What map? I didn't have a scroll." Amy responded.

Twilight opened the scroll, but she suddenly dropped it as it flashed brightly, "Ah!"

The scroll then projected images.

"Guys look!" Ace said pointing at the images.

An image of Tirek stealing Dark's abilities could be seen.

"That's impossible. How could a scroll project images of things that already happened?" Shadow asked.

The image changed and they saw Tirek stealing Sonic's speed, Ace's chaos and shadow powers, and Shadow's chaos powers.

"No. It can't be. Is this scroll showing us the future?" Sonic asked.

The image changed into a map. The map was split into two, one represented the Mobian Dimension, and the other represented the Canterlot City Dimension. Four dots were split apart and sent to the four corners of the map. One was blue, one was black, one was grey, and the other was dark blue.

"I think those dots mean we are meant to go to them." Lilac said.

Then in the center of the map, fourteen emeralds spiraled around in a circle.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow said.

"And the Dark Emeralds!" Ace said.

Four Chaos Emeralds and four Dark Emeralds split away from the group of fourteen. One Chaos Emerald and one Dark Emerald each paired with each other and then went to one of the dots.

"It seems we also lose eight of our Emeralds, four of both. And they go to the four corners." Dark said.

Then the scroll stopped and became the map that was shown in the image.

"But when does this start?" Tails asked.

"Now!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned and was suddenly caught in a dark energy cage.

"Now to claim the powers I deserve." Tirek said rubbing his hands together.

 **Darksteele0224:** And that's chapter 5 folks. So, Sonic the Werehog is _**back**_ , and so is Amy. The heroes discover a scroll that tells them of the future. But now Tirek has captured them. Let the real adventure, _begin_.

Sorry these chapters are short compared to M&EG 1. But I can't think of things to add to the chapters.

Anywho. PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! DARKSTEELE0224 SIGNING OFF!


	6. Chapter 6

**Darksteele0224:** Hey what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 here with a brand new chapter to M&EG 2!

So last time, Sonic the Werehog returned, and so did Amy. The heroes discovered a scroll that tells them of the future. But now Tirek has captured them. Let the real adventure, _begin_.

 **Now:** Let the adventure unfold. (That's all I have to stay. No spoilers for the real adventures)

NOW READ!

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hikari**

 **(Group POV)**

"Tirek! Let us go!" Twilight demanded.

"Or what? You have no magic in this world. Not even your magic of friendship can save you now." Tirek laughed.

The sun began to rise and Sonic and Lilac turned back to normal.

"Curses, the Nightmare energy is gone. For now. I think I'll hang onto you for now." Tirek said as Lilac was suddenly pulled out of the energy cage and put into a new one.

"LILAC!" Dark yelled.

"You are of no use to me now." Tirek said pulling Dark out and throwing him far away.

"ARRRRRHHHHH!" Dark yelled as he flew through the air.

"Dark!" Sunset and Ace shouted.

"Let's see. You eleven are useless to me." Tirek said.

Sunset, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Amy were each plucked from the cage and flung the same direction as Dark.

"NO!" Sonic shouted as the others were flung away.

"Now for you three." Tirek grinned.

Sonic, Shadow, and Ace were lifted in front of Tirek by an unknown force.

Tirek opened his mouth and sucked in.

"AGH!" The three of them shouted in pain and agony.

"Yes! YES!" Tirek yelled as he grew in power and size.

Sonic, Shadow, and Ace were drained of their powers.

"I am done with you three now." Tirek said as he whacked the three hedgehogs away.

 **(Heroes' POV)**

Everyone of the heroes had sustained minor injuries, but big enough to knock them all unconscious.

Unaware to them, the seven Chaos Emeralds and seven Dark Emeralds appeared and begun spinning in one big circle.

Four Chaos and four Dark Emeralds broke from the circle. Then they paired with one from the other set, grouping into twos. The pairs then flew off in different directions.

However, the heroes weren't waking up, breathing was slowing down, and their faces were getting pale.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes.

* * *

This next character was not designed by me. It was designed by **Fire Dragon of Miracles**. Check his stories out, and follow/favorite him. He did say that I now own the character though.

* * *

A young 14 year old pure white wolf with dark blue eyes, walked out of the bushes. She wore a white jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, white pants and no shoes. She was also wearing a crystal pendant around her neck, "Oh my, what happened to you all?" She could sense Dark Gaia energy within the group, "Dark Gaia."

She walked up to Rainbow first and placed her hand on Rainbow's chest. It began to glow brightly.

Color returned to Rainbow's face, and she gasped and coughed as she woke up, "SONIC!" Then she saw him unconscious and ran over to him, "No no. Please don't be gone."

"Are you ok?" The wolf asked Rainbow.

Rainbow finally noticed the wolf and pulled out three shurikens, "Who are you!?"

"Whoa. Easy there. My name is Hikari the Wolf. And I just saved your life." Hikari growled slightly, "Now please put your weapons away."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Rainbow responded.

Hikari walked over to Twilight and placed a hand on her chest, causing it to glow.

Color returned to Twilight's face and she woke, "*GASP* *Cough* What happened?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was hitting the ground hard, and then nothing." Rainbow said, still holding her shurikens, "This wolf, Hikari, saved us it seems, but I still don't know if I trust her."

"Isn't saving yours and your friend's life not enough to gain your trust?" Hikari asked. She walked around and started reviving the others as well.

However, she stopped at Dark, who was half buried into the ground, and looked at him.

"What's wrong, Hikari? Aren't you going to revive Dark?" Twilight asked.

"I sense an aura closely related to Dark Gaia within this one. Is he evil?" Hikari asked.

"No. He's our friend." Twilight said, "Dark wouldn't hurt you."

"Ok." Hikari placed her hand on Dark's chest, but when she revived him, his eyes flashed open.

"RAHHHH!" Dark yelled in anger, as he thrashed around in the ground, "LILAC!"

"I thought you said he wouldn't hurt anyone." Hikari said backing away.

"Dark!" Sunset said running over to him.

Dark stopped upon hearing Sunset, and calmed down, "What happened?"

"Tirek attacked us and knocked us all unconscious." Sunset said, kneeling down beside Dark.

Everyone then heard Sonic, Shadow and Ace all began to yell in pain, as the color began to drain from their faces at an even faster rate.

"Sonic!" Rainbow shouted, holding the blue hedgehog in her arms. "No no don't die! Hikari, help them!"

Hikari nodded before rushing to the blue hedgehog. A she kneeled down, she found herself feeling a great deal of Dark Gaia evil power inside of him. "This one has a large amount of Dark Gaia's energy inside of him!" She said, looking at Rainbow Dash. "What happen to him?"

"I don't know exactly, but from what I can remember, Sonic saved Twilight from some kind of beam that shot out of Tirek's horns." Rainbow said putting her shurikens away.

"Uhg. God, that Dark Gaia energy is so annoying." Sonic said shaking his head, then he jumped up, "But I'm ok now." He went to run over to Tails, but ended up only doing a normal run, "What the?"

Rainbow dashed over to him, "Tirek stole your super speed."

Sonic's eyes widened, "NO! I'M SLOW! AHHHHHH!"

"No no NO!" Everyone heard Shadow and Ace growl, "He stole our Chaos powers too."

"And my shadow powers." Ace said.

"Hmm. And the only way to regain those powers are to defeat Tirek, but he's too powerful now." Twilight said.

Amy's bag suddenly jerked, "What the?" She opened it and the map flew out and into the air.

"Huh? A map?" Hikari asked.

"Plus a prophecy." Twilight added.

The map opened and the blue dot in the northeastern corner of Mobius shined brightly.

"I think we need to go there first." Sonic said.

The map folded up and flew back into Amy's bag.

"What's at that location?" Hikari asked.

"We don't know." Shadow said, "Hopefully something we can use to kick Tirek's sorry ass." He said pounding his fists.

"Well let's get moving." Sonic said.

So the heroes and their new friend, Hikari, went out to the location on the map.

 **Darksteele0224:** Aaaaaand that's chapter 6, M &EG fans. So, Tirek now has Sonic's speed, Shadow's chaos powers, and Ace's chaos and shadow powers, rendering them powerless, along with Dark. The heroes make friends with a mysterious wolf named, Hikari. And now they are heading to the location of the blue marking. What awaits the heroes? Will they be able to defeat Tirek? If you want to know, wait until the next chapters.

Until next time, PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

Howdy-do buckaroos? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to M&EG 2! But first,

 **Last time:** Tirek now has Sonic's speed, Shadow's chaos powers, and Ace's chaos and shadow powers, rendering them powerless, along with Dark. The heroes make friends with a mysterious wolf named, Hikari. And now they are heading to the location of the blue marking. What awaits the heroes? Will they be able to defeat Tirek?

 **Now:** The heroes are going to the location of the blue marking, but what is there? Is it something that will help the heroes? Or not? Who exactly is Hikari? She will explain more now.

 **To all the followers:** I noticed JustPlease asked for several characters to appear: Hyper Shadic, Shadic, or Super Dark Steele. Super Dark Steele will not exist. Shadic _WILL_ appear, but only for a little bit. Don't worry, something better will appear in his place. Hehehehe. But no more spoilers.

 **NOW READ!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Into the Wind**

 **(Heroes' POV)**

 **(Mushroom Hill Zone)**

The heroes were walking through the forest of Mushroom Hill, heading towards the location of the blue marking.

"So, Hikari. Why is it you are so against Dark Gaia? I mean I know it's not a good thing, but I've never seen anyone so against it." Sonic asked the white wolf.

"I am a descendant of a clan that uses the forces of Light Gaia, allowing me to manipulate Light Gaia energy." Hikari explains, "However, one day, Dark Gaia's forces attacked my village and overpowered everyone. I was the only one able to escape. I was only 8 years old then. 6 years ago, I became the last of my kind. This necklace is from my mother, she said it would help me one day, but I still haven't figured out its use."

"Oh my. That's terrible. I'm so sorry, Hikari." Fluttershy said.

"Ever since then, I swore to protect anyone and everyone from Dark Gaia's existence. But it seems I already failed." Hikari said looking at Sonic, Shadow, Ace, and Dark.

"You haven't failed. We're still alive and well." Sonic said.

Hikari smiled slightly, "Thanks, Sonic. It's no wonder you're not under Dark Gaia's control, your heart and soul are too good and pure."

"No problem." Sonic said giving her a thumbs up.

"Guys, we're here. It should be just beyond those bushes." Amy said looking at the map.

Sonic parted the bushes and gasped slightly at the site, "So that's where Eggface scrapped it."

The crashed Death Egg mk1, lay in the middle of a clearing, several of its parts scattered in the field.

"You mean, what we came for is… in _there_?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Yeup. And in there we will go." Sonic said as he started to walk over to the Death Egg.

The others followed, unaware of a certain creature watching them from a hole in the Death Egg's exterior.

 **(Inside the Death Egg)**

The heroes awed at the site of the wreckage.

"I would be amazed and joyed while inside this battle ship, if it wasn't built by Eggman for evil." Twilight said looking at the broken technology.

Everyone suddenly heard and giggling noise.

"Huh? Was that one of you girls?" Sonic asked.

"Nope. Besides, that sounded like a male voice." Applejack responded, "A little childs voice in fact."

"Hehehe." The voice laughed, "Come and find me."

They saw a dark shadow run across the floor on the other side of the room.

"Over there!" Tails said pointing towards the place he saw the shadow.

Then the shadow ran across a different side of the room.

"No over there!" Pinkie said.

The shadow was running all over the place at high speeds it seemed, "Hehehe."

"ENOUGH!" Knuckles shouted pounding the ground, causing the entire ground to shake.

"Whoa. AHH!" The voice said. Then a loud crash.

"Hey, nice job, knucklehead." Sonic said, "How'd you know that would work?"

"Because it always works on _you_." Knuckles said as he walked over to the source of where the crash was, "Well well. Found you."

Knuckles came out carrying a purple teen hedgehog, "Let me go!"

"A kid?" Sonic asked, "A kid was causing that racket?"

"I have a name you know. It's Accel." The kid said.

"How can you move from one place over to another? Are you teleporting?" Knuckles asked.

"No, I was running." Accel said.

"What? Impossible! Only two Mobians can run that fast. And that's Sonic and Rainbow Dash." Silver said, "Or, now just Rainbow."

"Well I can't run by myself. I use this." Accel lifted his right glove's cuff, and revealed a glowing blue ring around his wrist, "It's called the Sonic Power Ring. It allows its user to run a supersonic speeds."

Suddenly the blue marking on Amy's map glowed even brighter, "Guys, I think that is what we came for."

Everyone looked at the blue ring.

Accel looked at them funny, "Oh no you don't. This ring belongs to me. It was won rightfully by my father, and given to me."

"How did your father win it?" Sonic asked.

"He won a race against its previous owner." Accel said.

"How about we challenge you to a race? If we win, we get the Sonic Power Ring." Rainbow said.

"And if I win?" Accel asked.

"You can have my necklace." Hikari said showing Accel her mother's pendant.

"Oh. I can earn a lot of money by selling that." Accel said.

"Hikari, no. That was your mother's." Twilight said.

"You guys got anything better?" Hikari asked.

"I accept your challenge. So who will race mwah?" Accel said.

"I will." Rainbow said stepping forward.

"I'll go easy on you sweetheart." Accel chuckled puckering his mouth slightly.

Rainbow's cheeks flared and she slapped Accel across the face, "I'm already taken, you pervert."

Accel rubbed his cheek and chuckled, "Well you just lost your chance of winning."

Rainbow and Accel lined up on the starting line.

"Ok. This race is 3 laps around the Death Egg. First hedgehog to cross the finish line, wins." Tails said, "I want a nice and clean race."

 **(Play Fall Out Boy - Light Em Up)**

"Prepare to eat my dust, Accel." Rainbow said.

"Right back at you, babe." Accel flirted.

Rainbow's cheeks flared again, "You're so dead now."

"Ready? Set?" Tails raised the flag above his head, "GO!"

Accel boosted off, gaining the starting lead.

Rainbow groaned and accelerated her speed.

"This is too easy. I'm not even tired yet." Accel said yawning.

Suddenly a rainbow blur passed him.

"Whoa, she's fast. But I'm faster." Accel said boosting up to catch Rainbow.

The first lap ended with Rainbow in the lead.

Rainbow saw Accel coming up from behind her, "You're not passing me." She ran in front of him, preventing him from passing her.

"Grrr." Accel growled, 'No one can see us." He then ran up to Rainbow and stuck his leg out, causing her to trip.

"AHHHH!" Rainbow yelled as she tripped. She got up and started to run again, "Hey! Cheater!"

"What are you talking about, babe? I think I saw you trip on a rock." Accel said running backwards.

The second lap ended with Accel in the lead.

"Last lap. Get ready to hand over that pendant of yours!" Accel grinned as he passed the heroes.

Rainbow gasped, "No. I can't lose. My friends are depending on me! And I will stay _loyal_ to my friends!"

Suddenly Rainbow's right wrist began to glow bright red, "What the?" When the light died down, a red crystal shaped like a lightning bolt, was in a bracelet on her wrist, "What's this?" She touched the gem and then felt a familiar energy surge through her body.

Accel kept running, "Heh, I've got this race in the bag."

Suddenly a red and rainbow blur blasted past Accel, "WHAT IN THE!"

The blur passed the finish line and stopped.

Everyone gasped.

Rainbow Dash was in her Chaos Ninja form, "Hmph. Too easy."

 **(Stop Playing Fall Out Boy - Light Em Up)**

"What! Impossible! How did you beat me! NOOOO!" Accel said crossing the line and dropping to his knees.

"Because I am loyal to my friends. And I wasn't going to let them down." Rainbow said, "Now stand up and keep to our agreement."

Accel took off the blue Sonic Power Ring and handed it to Sonic, "I'm slow again."

"Not necessarily." Twilight said.

"What do you mean?" Accel said.

"Tails and I were analyzing the Sonic Power Ring while you were racing. But the interesting part is, you were never actually using it." Twilight explained, "The ring wouldn't work for you. You are naturally fast."

"What?" Accel the ran around the Death Egg in 13 seconds, "Whoa! I didn't realize I was naturally fast. So I gave you all that trouble for nothing… I'm sorry."

"Don't be, if not for you, Rainbow wouldn't have been able to gain her Chaos Harmony Crystal. The Chaos Harmony Crystal of Loyalty" Hikari said.

"Chaos Harmony Crystal?" Rainbow said looking at the red lightning bolt crystal.

"I read about them in a book of legends, before my village was attacked." Hikari said, "There is said to be a total of seven Chaos Harmony Crystals. Which also means. Amy! Give me your map."

Amy handed Hikari the map, and she opened it.

"Yes. There are four markings. There should be two Crystals each at three of the markings, and one at another one."

"Did you say something about a crystal? I think I know what you're talking about. Follow me." Accel said.

Accel led the heroes through the damaged corridors of the Death Egg. He brought them to the Main Power Grid.

The heroes gasped. Inside of a glass sphere, that was assumed to be the power generator, was a purple starburst shaped Chaos Harmony Crystal.

"That's got to be mine!" Twilight said, "It must represent Magic."

"How are you going to get it out? That glass is so thick and strong, not even an explosion can break it." Accel asked, "Trust me, I tried."

"Hmm." Twilight thought, "I think I need to tap into the magic in my spirit."

"The magic in your _spirit_? What the heck does that mean?" Accel asked leaning against the wall.

Twilight closed her eyes and began to focus on the Chaos Harmony Crystal of Magic, 'C'mon. Work.'

The crystal was suddenly surrounded by a deep pink aura, and it began to float towards the edge of the glass.

"There's no way she's gonna get it through that glass." Accel doubted.

But the Crystal passed through the glass like it was air.

Accel's jaw hit the ground.

Twilight then opened her eyes and let the crystal fall into her hands, which then glowed brightly as light engulfed the purple and violet hedgehog.

When the light died down, Twilight was in her Chaos Mage form, "Certainly has been awhile since being in this. The hedgehog clothes actually feel much more comfortable than the human version."

"So now we have, my speed back, and Rainbow and Twilight's Chaos Harmony Crystals. But I have a feeling we're missing something." Sonic said.

"The Chaos and Dark Emerald that was sent here!" Silver said.

"Right." Rainbow said, "I can feel a Chaos Emerald nearby."

"And I can sense a dark energy signature close by." Hikari said.

The group went to where the energy signatures were felt, and sure enough, both a Chaos and a Dark Emerald were floating above two pillars.

"I got the Chaos Emerald." Shadow said walking over to the Green Chaos Emerald.

"I got the Dark Emerald." Dark said walking over to the Dark-Blue Dark Emerald.

When Shadow touched the Chaos Emerald, his inhibitor rings glowed green, "Huh?" Suddenly his eyes flashed too. Then he smirked, "Finally."

"What is it Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I've got this back." Shadow said, "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled throwing a Chaos Spear at Sonic.

"Whoa." Sonic said dodging the spear with quick speeds, "Watch where you're throwing those."

"Heh. Couldn't resist." Shadow said.

"I've got nothing still." Dark said.

"Don't worry, Dark, you'll get your's back soon, bro." Ace said patting Dark's back.

"Where to next, Amy?" Hikari asked.

Amy opened the map and the blue marking on it stopped glowing blue. Now it glowed golden, "Let's see. It says we need to go to the gray marking next. I'm guessing that is for Ace. And it's on Angel Island."

"Sweet. Let's go." Ace said.

"I'm not going with." Accel said.

"Why not?" Hikari asked.

"Because, I have other things I want to do. Places I want to see." Accel said, "You guys can complete this quest of yours without me. See you all later." And with that, he dashed off to unknown territories.

"Well, let's get going. We need to stop Tirek." Sonic said.

 **Darksteele0224:** And so the heroes set off to the next location, which happened to be on Angel Island. What awaits the heroes there? Who will be the next guardian? Who will gain the next Chaos Harmony Crystals? Find out next chapter. Until then, "PEACE EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to M&EG 2. But as always.

 **Last Time:** Our heroes went to the crashed site of the Death Egg mk1, to discover that a hedgehog named, Accel, had a special power ring that would allow the user to run at supersonic speeds. Rainbow Dash beat Accel in the race earning the Sonic Power Ring for Sonic, and also gaining the Chaos Harmony Crystal of Loyalty, allowing her to change into Rainbow Dash the Chaos Ninja when ever she wants. Twilight had also gained her Chaos Harmony Crystal of Magic there too. Shadow gains his Chaos Spears again.

 **Now:** The heroes set off to the next location, which happened to be on Angel Island, to recover the ability for Ace. What awaits the heroes there? Who will be the next guardian? Who will gain the next Chaos Harmony Crystals? Find out this chapter.

 **Darksteele0224:** This chapter will mostly be in Dark, Ace, Sunset, Fluttershy, and Hikari's POV.

 **To anyone wondering about Accel** : No he is an OC I just came up with. **Almost** all the guardians will be OCs. But not all.

NOW READ!

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Ancient Chaos Sanctuary**

 **(Heroes' POV)**

The Blue Typhoon flew over to Angel Island, stopping right next to it.

"Alright gang, let's go find Ace's ability. Whatever it may be." Sonic said dashing off the Blue Typhoon's deck.

"Does he ever wait?" Hikari asked Rainbow.

"Nope. That's why he's my boyfriend." Rainbow said dashing off to follow Sonic.

"Let's go, Ace. You'll clearly need this ability." Dark said to his brother.

Ace nodded and he and his brother jumped off the deck.

"Ok, we'll split into groups so we can cover more ground. Sonic and Rainbow are already gone, so they are a group." Tails said, "Me, Twilight, Silver, and Rarity will look around from in the Blue Typhoon in the air."

"Shadow and I can search the mountains!" Pinkie squeaked.

"Me, Dark, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy will search the forest." Ace said.

"I'll go with you four." Hikari said.

"Applejack and I will search by the Master Emerald Shrine." Knuckles said.

Everyone nodded and split up into their groups.

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Angel Island Forest)**

Ace, Dark, Sunset, Fluttershy, and Hikari were walking through the lush forest of Angel Island.

"So, Hikari, you're the last of your kind?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah. I'm the last of the Light Gaia clan." Hikari sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, for a while, I was believed to be the only Dark Hedgehog left in existence." Dark said.

"At least you aren't now." Hikari said rubbing her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hikari. I'm sure there is another one of your kind somewhere." Fluttershy said trying to cheer up the white haired wolf.

Hikari smiled, "Thanks, Fluttershy. You're always so kind."

"Hey, I think I found something guys." Ace said.

The others walked over and saw what Ace found. It was a medium sized doorway.

"I can feel strange energies within this doorway." Hikari said, "I think this is some kind of Sanctuary."

The five heroes walked into the doorway, unaware of a cloaked figure watching them.

 **(In the Sanctuary)**

Ace looked at the ancient writing along the walls, in awe, "My gods. This is really ancient history and text."

Hikari saw a very old book on the other side of the room, 'Huh? I can sense a bunch of chaos energy emitting from that book.' Then she turned to Ace, "Hey, Ace! I think I found what we came for!"

Ace saw the old book and walked over to it. He looked down at it and saw it was a rune, "Hey, this is a chaos rune. It holds many ancient and lost chaos powers."

Ace took the rune off it's pedestal, but unintentionally, activated a trap. The pedestal began to sink into it's pillar.

"Uh oh." Ace said.

Holes in the walls began shooting poisonous darts.

"Run!" Ace shouted as he began running.

Hikari, Dark, Sunset, and Fluttershy all began to run to the exit.

"Ahg!" Hikari suddenly gasped holding her right arm.

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"It's nothing. Let's get out of here." Hikari said as they continued to run.

The five of them got out of the Sanctuary, just as the roof collapsed in on itself.

"Great work guys." Ace said, then he saw Hikari's head had become red and she was breathing hard, "Hikari? Are you ok?"

Hikari removed her hand from her shoulder and showed a deep red bruise with a gash cut through it.

"Hikari! You've been poisoned!" Fluttershy screamed.

Hikari then collapsed, "It's ok. I'll be with my people at least."

"No. You're not dying yet. Not until you've seen the destruction of Dark Gaia." Ace said flipping through the pages of his Chaos Rune, "C'mon. There has to be something in here."

"Hurry, Ace. Hikari's losing her time quickly." Dark said feeling Hikari's head.

"Aha! Got it!" Ace said. He kneeled down next to Hikari and placed his hand on her wound.

She gasped in pain.

"This is not going to be easy. This Chaos Rune is extremely old, as are the spells in it." Ace said focusing. His eyes began to glow golden, and so did his hand.

Hikari began to whimper in pain. Her wound began to glow golden like Ace's hand.

When Ace had finished, he removed his hand from Hikari's wound, but the wound was gone, minus a small scar.

Hikari's breathing returned back to normal and her eyes fluttered open, "Uhg. What happened?"

"You were poisoned and were about to die. But Ace saved your life." Dark said.

Hikari looked at Ace and then hugged him, "Thank you, Ace. Now I still have the chance to avenge my clan's death."

Ace hugged back, "Anything for a friend."

Fluttershy suddenly heard a small whimper in pain, "Huh?" She looked towards the source and saw a small family of bunnies stuck behind the rubble of the Sanctuary's entrance, "Oh my goodness. Guys, a family of bunnies is stuck in the Sanctuary. We have to help them, or they'll suffocate in there."

"Ace. think you can blast that rubble?" Dark said.

"Yeah." Ace said walking over to the rubble.

"No! You'll cause the rubble to collapse on the bunnies!" Fluttershy yelled.

Ace backed away from the rubble, "Anyone else got a better idea? Cause I need to study this rune more before I get into more advanced Chaos Abilities. I can only use healing and destruction abilities so far."

Then they heard grunting. They turned and saw Fluttershy pushing some of the rubble out of the way.

Fluttershy struggled to push a big piece of rubble, but then she saw Ace, Dark, Sunset, and Hikari place their hands on the rubble too.

Ace smiled and nodded, "We've got you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy began to tear up, "Thank you." Then they all pushed the rubble out of the way.

The bunny family hopped out of the room and then looked up at Fluttershy. They jumped up and into her arms, and nuzzled her.

"You're very welcome. I couldn't just let you all stay in there." Fluttershy said.

The oldest bunny hopped down and hopped into the forest, and came back with a small satchel. He hopped up to Fluttershy and dropped it into her hands.

"What's this?" Fluttershy said putting the bunny family down and opening the bag. Suddenly a pink crystal fell out and into Fluttershy's hands. She gasped as a light pink light engulfed her.

The others covered their eyes.

When the light died down, they saw Fluttershy was in her Chaos Guardian form, Fluttershy the Chaos Tamer, "Oh my. I remember this form. I can summon animals with my conch."

"Well, it seems we found Fluttershy's Chaos Harmony Crystal, the Chaos Harmony Crystal of Kindness." Hikari said pointing at the gold bracelet with a pink butterfly crystal in it, on Fluttershy's wrist.

Fluttershy changed back to normal and smiled, "I'm just glad that the bunnies are ok." She said hugging the bunny family.

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Blue Typhoon)**

Ace, Fluttershy, Dark, Sunset, and Hikari returned to the Blue Typhoon, and they discovered that while they were searching, Rarity found her Chaos Harmony Crystal of Generosity.

"I ever so missed using my bow." Rarity said looking at her gold bracelet's crystal.

"So that now makes, two abilities regained, four Chaos Harmony Crystal acquired, and two Emeralds regained." Sonic said, "Anyone find any Emeralds while searching?"

Everyone shook their heads in disappointment.

"We did how ever, locate a couple energy signatures. One Chaos, and one Dark." Twilight said looking at the new hand held she and Tails made, "They're located near the Master Emerald shrine, but they are radiating energy like crazy."

"The only time I've ever seen energy spikes this great, was when the Chaos Emeralds became the Super Emeralds." Tails said, "I'm getting a suspicious feeling."

* * *

 **Darksteele0224** : Now you're all probably thinking the Chaos and Dark Emeralds are now Super Emeralds, but you are wrong. Hehehe.

* * *

So the heroes set off towards the Master Emerald Shrine.

 **(Inside the Blue Typhoon)**

 **(Group POV)**

"What do you mean, we should sit this one out?" Dark asked.

"You have no abilities right now, Dark. Hikari is still weak from recovering from the poison dart. And Sunset, Pinkie, and Applejack don't have their Chaos Harmony Crystals yet." Ace said, "You guys are defenceless in a battle. For now, just sit this one out."

"I will not just sit out on a battle! And I will not be told what to do by my little brother!" Dark yelled.

Suddenly Dark was strapped down by his arms and waist, by three white ropes of light energy.

Dark turned and saw Hikari holding out her hand, which was glowing white.

"Hikari! Let me go!" Dark yelled.

Hikari flicked her hand down, and the straps holding Dark pulled him down into his chair.

"Raaaahh!" Dark yelled struggling to escape.

Hikari got up and the touched Dark's head. Dark suddenly stopped and then fell unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Sunset asked looking at Dark's unconscious body.

"I put him to sleep. For now, he is dreaming." Hikari said, "I can use my light energy to put creatures that are full of negative and dark energy to sleep. Worked really well on your boyfriend." Then she turned to Ace, "Now you guys get going."

Ace nodded and left the Blue Typhoon.

 **(Master Emerald Shrine)**

 **(Group POV)**

The heroes arrived at the Master Emerald Shrine, however, they could see someone was standing on the Master Emerald, holding the Chaos and Dark Emerald. The figure looked strangely familiar.

"Who are you? Give us those Emeralds!" Knuckles said, "And get off my Master Emerald!"

"You are in no position to tell me what to do, Knuckles the Echidna." The male voice said.

"That voice. Oh no." Sonic's eyes widened, "I thought we obliterated you. Twice in fact!"

The blue-grey glowing hedgehog laughed, "You only weakened me again, Sonic." Nazo the Hedgehog laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Darksteele0224:** TADA! Nazo the Hedgehog has appeared! I was wondering if anyone would guess it. I did this as a special gift to all those Nazo fans. And if Nazo's here, who else does that mean? But I'll let you know one thing. It's not Shadic. Hehehe.

* * *

"Nazo! Return the Emeralds, NOW!" Shadow shouted.

"You want them? Come and get them." Nazo laughed.

 **(Play Enemies - Shinedown)**

Sonic dashed forward and punched Nazo off the Master Emerald, "You're going to regret coming back." Sonic stood on the Master Emerald and began to focus.

"I'm fighting with you too, Sonic." Shadow said jumping onto the Master Emerald.

Sonic and Shadow's quills began to turn golden and point upward.

"Let's do this! Super Sonic style!" Sonic shouted as he turned Super Sonic.

"Behold! The Ultimate Power!" Shadow shouted as he turned Super Shadow.

"Hmph. This is going to be fun." Nazo said charging three Chaos Beams.

Super Sonic and Shadow charged at Nazo.

Nazo unleashed the chaos beams, but missed Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

"You missed." Super Sonic said.

"Who says I was aiming for you?" Nazo said.

Sonic and Shadow turned and saw the beams heading for their friends.

"Shit!" Shadow shouted.

But the beams turned and headed back towards Nazo.

"What!?" Nazo said raising his arms, as the beams hit him.

Ace and Twilight the Chaos Mage used their runes to turn the beams back towards Nazo.

"Grr. Infidelic fools." Nazo said.

Shadow and Sonic turned and punched Nazo in the face.

But the wound disappeared, "You are still fools to have forgotten you are powerless against me." He then grabbed Sonic and flung him into Shadow, causing the two to smash into a wall, reverting them back to normal, "I've become even more stronger than you both in Super Forms! Nahahahaha!"

"Sonic!" Rainbow yelled. She turned into her Chaos Ninja form and charged at Nazo.

Nazo turned and saw Rainbow, "And who are you?"

"You're worst nightmare!" Rainbow shouted, slashing at Nazo with her katana. But her eyes widened when she saw the wound close back up, "Impossible."

Nazo grabbed Rainbow by her wrist and threw her down back towards the heroes.

The caught her and lifted her to her feat, "We need to work together, Rainbow." Twilight said.

Rainbow nodded.

Rarity and Fluttershy turned into their Chaos Guardian forms.

"Oh joy. More of you weaklings." Nazo said.

Rarity drew a Fire Arrow and aimed at Nazo. She fired, and then Twilight used her magic to enhance its power, making it a fireball arrow.

Nazo moved slightly, but the arrow grazed his shoulder, burning him. His wound did not heal however, "Grrr." Then he shot a Chaos Beam at the girls.

The beam then disappeared.

"WHAT!?" Nazo shouted.

Ace then flipped through his rune and looked at a Chaos Ability, "Chaos Laser!" A red and blue laser shot out of Ace's hand and flew towards Nazo.

Nazo only absorbed the laser, "That was weak."

"Who says it was supposed to hurt?" Ace grinned.

"Huh?" Nazon said turning.

Rainbow came up to him with her katana, which was enhanced by Twilight's magic, and slashed across Nazo's face, "GAH!"

Nazo started to get really pissed off, "That's enough!" He grabbed Rainbow by her throat and threw into a wall. The he used Chaos Control to teleport near Ace and the other girls, then used Chaos Blast to knock them out.

Sonic began to regain conscience, "Uhg. What happened?" Then he saw Nazo standing above all his friends, "No. NO! NAZO!" Sonic then charged at Nazo out of pure rage and punched him in the face.

Nazo was sent into a rock, smashing it to pieces, "Gah." Then he sensed a familiar energy emitting from within Sonic, "Uh oh."

Sonic's fur and quills changed to dark blue, and his eyes became pure white.

"No. Not Dark Sonic again!" Nazo shouted firing a Chaos Beam at Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic held out his hand and grabbed the beam like it was a ball, "Weakling." Then he fired it back at Nazo.

"AHG!" Nazo shouted.

Then Dark Sonic dashed towards Nazo and then kicked him high into the air, then he appeared above him and smashed him into the ground, "NAHAHAHAHA!"

 **(In the Blue Typhoon)**

Hikari and Sunset felt the Blue Typhoon shake slightly.

"Whoa, must be some battle out there." Hikari said.

Sunset could sense extreme dark energy outside. She shivered, "I can sense a lot of dark energy outside. It doesn't feel good."

Dark, still asleep, began to shake and quiver, "Nhg. Sonic. Darkness. Corrupting."

"It must be Sonic. He's probably the dark energy you're sensing." Hikari said.

 **(Back to the Battle)**

Dark Sonic and Nazo clashed and brawled, injuring the other slightly.

Nazo had several bruises, while Sonic had very few.

"You cannot defeat me, Dark Sonic. The more you attack and use negative chaos energy, the stronger I will get." Nazo said.

Dark Sonic then fired a dark chaos beam at Nazo, sending him towards the ground.

Nazo then struggles to get up.

Dark Sonic charges dark energy into a large sphere, preparing to obliterate Nazo.

Nazo then sees Rainbow Dash's unconscious body nearby and dashes over to her, picking her up and using her as a shield, "If you want to kill me, you'll have to take her with me!"

Dark Sonic was going to shoot, but for some reason he couldn't, "Grr. Stop it, Sonic! I'm going to destroy Nazo!"

"No! You'll kill Rainbow too!" Sonic said.

"So what!? What's one less worthless life in the universe." Dark Sonic yelled back.

Rainbow began to regain conscience, "Uhg. What the?" Then she saw Dark Sonic struggling with himself, "Sonic." Then she noticed Nazo was holding her in front of him, "Sonic! Do it!"

Dark Sonic turned and pointed his arm towards the two, but struggled.

Suddenly a white beam-whip wrapped around Rainbow's arm and pulled her away from Nazo.

"What the!?" Nazo said turning.

Hikari was now holding Rainbow, "NOW SONIC!"

Nazo's eyes widened as he looked back at Dark Sonic.

"Say hi to hell, freak." Dark Sonic said firing his dark chaos beam.

Nazo was engulfed by the beam and he yelled in pain, "NOOOOOOO!"

After the beam died down, all that was left of Nazo, was the Dark and Chaos Emerald he was holding, and one of his rings.

Dark Sonic picked them up and looked at them, 'I could rule the world with these Emeralds. But I may need more time first.' Then Dark Sonic reverted back to Sonic.

 **(Later in the Blue Typhoon)**

Nazo's ring had been placed inside a special vault in the Blue Typhoon, one where no Chaos Energy could be used in or taken into.

"So, now we have two more Emeralds." Sonic said giving Dark the Dark Emerald they gained.

"Where are we going next?" Ace asked Amy.

Amy opened the map and saw the grey marking glow gold. Then the dark blue marking glowed brightly, "We're heading back into the human world, somehow."

"How are we supposed to get there again?" Rainbow asked.

"The blue typhoon has enough energy to make one more dimensional jump, but even if we used the Master Emerald, it would only make one more trip, then it's stuck in the human world." Tails said.

"We can use the portal the girls used to get into Mobius." Silver said.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get back?" Applejack asked.

"We'll figure things out when we get there. For now, we need to get into the human world again, or both worlds are doomed." Knuckles said.

Everyone nodded.

Tails went over to the pilot controls, "Activating the space-drive. Destination, Canterlot City."

The Blue Typhoon shot out a small multicolored beam, which then expanded into a giant rainbow portal.

The portal closed after the Blue Typhoon went through it.

* * *

 **Darksteele0224:** So, that was the longest chapter of the story. And I hope you're all happy! Doing Nazo's parts was _not_ easy for me.

So, Ace now has an ancient Chaos Rune, allowing him to use really old and powerful Chaos Powers. The team gained Fluttershy and Rarity's Chaos Harmony Crystals. Nazo the Hedgehog appeared in possession of one of the Dark and Chaos Emeralds, but Dark Sonic managed to defeat him and gain the emeralds back. Now the heroes are heading into the human world again to gain whoever owns the ability of the Dark Blue marking. What awaits our heroes? Find out next time, on M&EG 2! Until next time, PEACEOUT! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy-do buckaroos? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to M&EG 2, but first.

 **Last Time:** Ace gained an ancient Chaos Rune, allowing him to use really old and powerful Chaos Powers. The team gained Fluttershy and Rarity's Chaos Harmony Crystals. Nazo the Hedgehog appeared in possession of one of the Dark and Chaos Emeralds, but Dark Sonic managed to defeat him and gain the emeralds back. And now the heroes are heading into the human world again to gain whoever owns the ability of the Dark Blue marking. What awaits our heroes? Find out now on M &EG 2!

 **Darksteele0224** : Before I forget to mention it, Hikari's human description (Only the differences between Mobian and Human): Pale skin and flowing white hair that reaches down to her waist. Everything else is the same as her mobian form.

NOW READ!

 **Chapter 9**

 **Into Darkness**

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Canterlot City)**

 **(Nearing Sundown)**

A giant rainbow portal opened above the sky of Canterlot City. Out of it came the Blue Typhoon.

"Ok, so where are we heading exactly?" Tails asked.

"The map says we need to go to the Temple of Darkness." Amy said.

"The Temple of Darkness? You mean the temple where Dark found Lilac?" Ace asked.

"Yes. That's the place. But why would the map bring us there? There was nothing else there last time." Dark said.

"Maybe then, but something may have changed." Sunset said.

As the heroes arrived at the Temple of Darkness, they noticed the giant doors that were supposed to seal the temple, were blasted open.

"The temple has been invaded. We must take precaution." Dark said, "We do not know who or what is in there."

The heroes walked into the temple while staying on guard.

"Hey look over there." Silver said pointing across the room.

Everyone looked and saw a hole was blasted into a wall, leading into another room.

"That wasn't there last time." Dark said.

"Give me the Nightmare energy!" A male voice shouted. It was Tirek's voice.

"No!" Then they all heard a familiar voice, and then yelling and screaming in pain.

"That's Lilac's voice." Sonic said.

The heroes ran into the room and gasped.

There against the far wall, was Lilac, chained to the wall. And Tirek was standing in front of her, dark chaos gaia energy pulsing from his horns.

"You will give me Nightmare Moon, or be destroyed!" Tirek shouted as he shot a beam at Lilac.

Lilac screamed, "I… will… never… give you… Nightmare Moon."

"Lilac!" Dark yelled as he went to run at Tirek, but was pulled back behind a wall, and silenced.

Tirek turned, but saw nothing, "Hmm."

Dark struggled behind Ace's grip, "Let me go!"

"You can't save her, Dark. Not yet." Ace said.

Dark stopped struggling, "Then help me find a way to save her."

"I can sense a strange dark energy coming from down that corridor." Hikari said.

Everyone began to walk down the corridor.

Dark looked back at Lilac one more time and then followed the others, "I'll be back. Tirek will pay for what he has done to you."

When the heroes reached the end of the corridor, they found themselves in a large circular room. In the center, a dark blue sphere floated above small pillar, and a bunch of fallen weapons.

"I feel dark energy emitting off of that sphere." Hikari said.

Dark walked over to the sphere, but the moment he got close to it, a circular glass wall rose around the center of the room, trapping him in with the sphere.

"Conquer me." A voice said.

"What?" Dark said looking around. Then he saw the sphere began to morph into something.

It morphed into a dark blue wolf.

"What the?" Dark said.

 **(Play Skillet - Rise)**

The wolf leapt, baring sharp fangs.

"Ah!" Dark jumped out of the way, just as the wolf snapped its jaws.

Dark then saw a metal sword and picked it up.

The wolf came at him again, but Dark slipped to the side and then sliced the wolf's body in half.

However, the wolf only turned into several small dark blue particles, which floated up and began to form a new shape.

The "swarm" then turned into a large snake, that hissed at Dark.

"Come at me." Dark said.

The snake went to strike, but Dark dodged again. However when he went to slice the snake, it wrapped around him, and began to squeeze him tightly.

"Gah!" Dark yelled. He rose his sword and quickly cut the snake's body, causing it to let him go.

Then he sliced the head off.

The "swarm then morphed into one last form.

Dark gasped. He was now looking at himself.

Dark went to charge at the creature, but it fired a dark beam at him.

"What!? No fair." Dark said charging at the creature again.

The creature summoned a dark sword and then clashed with Dark.

"I will defeat you, whatever you are." Dark groaned as he pushed against the dark sword.

The creature however, overpowered Dark and knocked the sword out of his hands. Then it slashed a gash across his chest.

"Ahg!" Dark yelled. The creature then kicked him down onto the floor.

It rose its sword above him, preparing to stab down.

"You can't lose! Lilac is depending on you, Dark!" Ace said from the other side of the glass.

Dark's eyes widened, "Lilac." He swept the creature's legs up from under it, causing it to fall down.

Dark quickly grabbed a sword and stood above the creature, "Sayonara, bitch." He stabbed down into the creature's chest.

 **(Stop playing Skillet - Rise)**

There was a loud screech, as the creature's particles exploded everywhere, causing everyone to cover their ears. The glass shattered and then everything quieted down.

When everyone looked back up, they saw Dark and the dark blue orb in the middle of the room.

You did it, Dark." Sunset said.

Dark went to pick up the orb, but the moment he touched it, it became pure energy and then was absorbed into Dark.

"Nhg." Dark flinched.

"What did you just absorb?" Tails asked.

"I don't know." Dark said, "If only that creature could have told me. It was able to change into a wolf, snake, and even me. How?" Then Dark saw everyone was looking at him awkwardly, "What? Did I say something?"

"D-Dark. You're a wolf." Sonic stuttered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dark asked. Then he saw himself, "AH!" He was indeed a dark blue wolf, "What happened to me?"

"The moment you said wolf, you changed into one." Twilight said.

"Hmm." Dark thought about his normal human form. Then he changed back into his human form, "Interesting. I think I can change into anything, just by thinking of it."

Suddenly the heroes heard more screams of pain, but ear-splitting.

"Lilac!" Dark yelled.

The heroes ran back to the room where Tirek and Lilac were. Tirek was now laughing, "Finally. Nightmare Moon's essence. I will take it all for myself!"

A dark blue flame was seen engulfing Lilac's body.

"Oh no." Sonic said. He began to groan, "It's night time."

"But we're not in Mobius. How are you going to change into a werehog?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic's body was also engulfed by a dark blue flame, "Rahhhh!" Sonic's arms became more muscular and covered in dark blue fur; his shoes became spiked; his fingers now had claws; he had fangs; his hair had become more darker, except on the ends which were now white; and his voice had become deeper, "God dangit. I feared I would still change. Even in this world."

Suddenly the ground began to shake slightly, growing greater and greater.

"What the heck?" Sonic said.

"Hello, heroes. I see you survived somehow." Tirek's voice said.

The heroes looked behind them and saw Tirek looking down upon them.

 **(Play Carry On - Avenged Sevenfold)**

"Tirek!" Sonic yelled. He threw his arm at Tirek attempting to punch him, but Tirek only grabbed Sonic's arm and flung him into a wall, causing rubble to cover Sonic, "How pathetic."

Suddenly something bit Tirek's leg, "Gah!" He looked down and saw a dark blue wolf biting him, "You infidelic piece of fur." He kicked Dark off.

Dark smashed into a wall and yelped.

Hikari then created a beam-whip and lashed it across Tirek's face, cutting across his face.

"Ahg!" He yelled. He went to grab the whip, but he let go the moment it touched him, "What magic is this?"

"It's called Light Gaia, and your greatest weakness." Hikari said whipping Tirek again. As Hikari battled with Tirek, she turned to the others, "Find a way to free Lilac. I've got Tirek for now."

"We're staying with Hikari." Rainbow said as she and the other Chaos Guardians changed and began to battle Tirek.

"RRRRAH!" Sonic yelled, bursting from the rubble. He saw Tirek battling with Hikari and the Chaos Guardians. He was about to run over, when he noticed a small breeze coming from the wall he smashed into. He then saw a small hole. When he looked through the hole, he smiled. He punched through the wall and ran into the dark room.

"What the hell, Sonic! Get back here you pussy! Come back and fight like a man!" Shadow yelled.

"Leave him! We need to free Lilac!" Dark yelled as he ran towards his unconscious sister.

They ran over to Lilac, who was now in her Nightmare Armor, and looked at the locks on her chains.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled throwing a chaos spear at the chains, but it did nothing.

"Shit! They can only be opened with Dark Gaia energy." Ace said.

"Hey guys, look what I found." Sonic said coming out of the dark room. He was holding three things. The red Chaos and Dark Emeralds, and he was also hold a red and yellow-orange sun shaped crystal, "And you all thought I was running away." Sonic grinned, "Sunset Shimmer! Catch!"

He threw Sunsets Chaos Harmony Crystal, which Sunset caught and instantly began to glow brightly.

When the light died down, Sunset was now in her Chaos Guardian form, Sunset Shimmer the Chaos Knight, "I think I can help free Lilac, but I need something from Tirek first." She then drew her sword and ran into the battle with Tirek.

Tirek was shooting Dark Chaos Gaia beams at the heroes, but mostly missing, "Stand still you puny humans!"

Sunset jumped up and slashed across Tirek's back.

"Gah!" Tirek yelled turning and backhanding Sunset into a wall.

"Ah!" Sunset yelled as she smashed into the wall.

Tirek then stomped hard, making the ground to shake, and causing the others to fall down. Then he looked at Sunset Shimmer and charged a Dark Chaos Gaia beam, "Goodnight, Sunset Shimmer."

Under Sunset's helmet, she smirked.

Tirek fired his beam.

Sunset raised her sword, which glowed gold, and the beam collided with it. However the beam was being absorbed into the sword, unknown to anyone except Sunset.

When the sword absorbed enough energy, Sunset lowered her blade and let the beam hit her, "AH!"

"Sunset!" Dark yelled morphing into a wolf and charging at Tirek, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Dark dug his fangs into Tirek's arm, and then began clawing him too.

"Ahg! Let go of me you stupid creature!" Tirek said grabbing Dark by his tail and yanking him off. Then he flung him near Sunset's body, "Join your fallen love."

Dark hit the wall and yelped. Then he morphed back into his human form. He crawled over to Sunset's body, "You can't be gone." Dark then placed his hand on Sunset's, "Don't be gone. We need you. I need you." Then he felt Sunset's hand grip his.

"Who said I was dead?" Sunset asked opening her eyes and smiling.

"What were you thinking?" Dark asked hugging his girlfriend.

Sunset raised her sword, which was now glowing dark blue, "I got Tirek's Dark Gaia energy into my sword. Now we can break Lilac free."

Sunset got up and ran over to Lilac, who began to regain conscience, "This better work." Sunset slashed her sword across the chains, which shattered upon being cut across, "Yes!"

Lilac's half conscious body fell down, but Dark caught her. He pulled off her helmet, then brushed her hair out of her face, "Lilac?"

Lilac's eyes fluttered open slightly, "Uhg." Then she saw Dark, "Hey big brother. Miss me?"

"Thank god you're ok." Dark said hugging Lilac.

"Uh. Not to be rude and break up this heart filled love and all, but LOOK OUT!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone turned and saw Tirek fire a Dark Chaos Gaia Beam towards them, "NO! The Nightmare energy!"

"Nightbarrier!" Lilac shouted as a barrier of night energy rose and blocked the beam.

Tirek growled as he saw he was outmatched at the moment, "Grrr. I'll be back. And that Nightmare Energy will be _mine_!"

With that, Tirek teleported away.

 **(Stop Playing Carry On)**

 **(Blue Typhoon)**

"So now we have gotten two more emeralds, and one more Chaos Harmony Crystal. However, I do not know what Sunset's Crystal represents." Hikari said, "I don't remember anything about one for a Chaos Guardian Knight."

"Who cares. We are one step closer to stopping Tirek now." Sonic said, who was still in Werewolf form.

"We got more data on your new ability, Dark." Tails said as he and Twilight entered the room, "It appears your new ability is called Shadow Morphing. You can change your form into anything you want, as long as you are in a shadow. Shadows are required to change between forms."

"Great. This will be useful against Tirek." Dark said, "Hmm." He walked into a shadow and then morphed into a dark blue cat.

"Oh. How cute." Lilac said, then she blushed, "Sorry. I've always had a weakness for cats."

Dark morphed back into human form and chuckled, "So where to next?"

Amy opened the map and saw the dark blue marking glow gold. Then she looked at the black and red marking, then she gasped.

"What? Where is it?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow. This one is for you, for sure." Amy said.

"Why is that?" Shadow asked.

"We're going to this world's Space Colony Ark." Amy said.

* * *

 **Darksteele0224:** AND THAT'S A CHAPTER! So, our heroes have gained two more emeralds, one more Chaos Harmony Crystal, Dark's new ability, and also have been reunited with Lilac. Now they must travel to the human world's Space Colony Ark to gain Shadow's new ability. What will it be like for our heroes? Find out next time, on M &EG 2! Until next time, PEACEOUT PEEPS! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Darksteele0224:** Hey what's new everyone? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to M &EG 2, but first.

 **Last Time:** Our heroes gained two more emeralds, one more Chaos Harmony Crystal, Dark's new ability, and also have been reunited with Lilac. Now they must travel to the human world's Space Colony Ark to gain Shadow's new ability. What will it be like for our heroes? Find out now!

 **NOW READ!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Haunted Ark**

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Blue Typhoon)**

The Blue Typhoon was on its ascend into space, to get to the Space Colony Ark.

"Wow. This is soooo cool! We're actually going into space!" Rainbow squealed.

"One question. Where are our space suits to protect us from the vacuum effect of space?" Twilight asked.

"You won't need them." Tails said, "Because of your interactions with being in the Mobian dimension, you carry the many natural abilities of any Mobian. Including the ability to breathe in space freely."

"Wow. That's so cool! I can breathe in space, and not die!" Rainbow cheered.

"You are still vulnerable to the effects of the anti-gravity however. The moment you step off the Blue Typhoon, you will float out of control." Tails said, "The artificial gravity on the ship is very limited around the exterior."

"I learned that the hard way." Sonic said.

"Knuckles laughed, "And I ended up going to save him."

"Took you a long time." Sonic said.

The heroes discussed their adventures in space, until Tails spoke, "We're here guys."

Everyone stopped talking and looked out the window.

There, floating in space, was an abandoned space station, Space Colony Ark.

"Just like Mobius. It abandoned." Shadow said.

"According to legend, that space station is said to be haunted by the spirits of its last crew." Twilight said.

"Yeah right. You've been hearing ghost stories, Twi." Rainbow said, "There are no such things as ghosts."

"What about the Chaos Guardians that took over our bodies before Mephiles got rid of them?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uhh… That was different." Rainbow said.

"I can't find an open docking platform." Tails said, "I'll have to hack into the system and see if I can open it from here."

But suddenly one of the ARK's docking ports opened.

"That was quick. Nice work, Tails." Rainbow said.

"I-I didn't do anything." Tails said.

 **(Play Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Soundtrack - Space Pirates Lurking Theme)**

Everyone then stayed shocked and silent.

"I-if you didn't do it… Then who did?" Rainbow asked nervously.

The Blue Typhoon docked in the docking platform and all the heroes got out. The entire station was pitch black, due to power outage.

"This place gives me the creeps." Ace said.

"I can't see a thing in here." Sonic said.

Suddenly a loud humming could be heard.

"What's that sound?" Sunset asked.

Suddenly a lot of the lights turned on and power was restored.

"GAH!" Fluttershy screamed as she ran behind Ace.

"Ok. That was weird. First the hangar opens on its own. Next the power turns on on its own too." Rainbow said, "What's next?"

Right after Rainbow spoke, a recon drone flew in front of them. It opened its scanner eye and scanned the heroes, "Scanning for possible threat." Then it stopped, "Scan incomplete. Welcome to the Space Colony Ark."

Then the drone flew off.

"Well we're safe for now. Let's start looking through the station." Shadow said.

So the heroes began searching the corridors of the station, unaware of a peculiar person watching them.

"Let's split up into groups, so we can cover more ground." Shadow said.

Shadow and Pinkie Pie went to search the Reactor core; Tails and Twilight went to check out the Control Room; Ace and Fluttershy went to check the prison cells; Sonic and Rainbow went to check the halls; Knuckles and Applejack went to check the vaults; and Dark, Sunset, Lilac, and Hikari went to check the other landing decks.

 **(Shadow and Pinkie POV)**

Shadow and Pinkie entered the Reactor core room of the ARK.

They weren't shocked to see the power core was online and active.

"Who ever activated this, is still on this station. They may have answers." Shadow said, "Be on your guard, Pinkie." He then formed a Chaos Spear.

Shadow then heard a shift and spun around, throwing his Chaos Spear, "Show yourself!"

The Chaos Spear exploded against a wall, and someone fell, "Ah!"

Shadow summoned another Chaos Spear, "Who are you?"

The person got up and revealed that it was a young teen girl. She had light purple hair, and the tips were darker; her hair was put up in a single ponytail, held by a blue hair band; she wore a gray/violet robe/jacket, dark pink shoes with white straps and fluffy cuffs, white gloves with fluffy cuffs, and blue necklace. She was also wearing a semi-torn lab coat, that had spots of blood on it too.

"Who. Are. You?" Shadow asked raising his Chaos Spear higher.

"Please, don't hurt me. My name is Lightning." The girl said.

* * *

For those of you who haven't read my first story, A Dark Hero (Which I personally thought was dumb compared to the M&EG series), Lightning is one of my first OCs ever. In mobius, she pretty much matches Blaze the Cat. I was young when I first made her, so I wasn't as creative then. No negative comments on her please.

* * *

"Why should I trust you?" Shadow asked glaring at the girl.

"I am the one who let you in the ARK's hangar. I also turned on the power to the station." Lightning said, "So I've been helping you since you got here."

"And?" Shadow asked.

Suddenly there was a loud clang.

Lightning gasped, "Please you must help me. They're after me."

"Who's after you?" Pinkie asked.

"Priority one, capture and destroy all surviving crew members." Shadow heard a familiar robotic voice speak.

He turned and saw Metal Sonic fly into the room, "Metal Sonic."

"Shadow, how nice to see you again." Metal said, "However, you are not important. What is important is terminating that girl." He said pointing at Lightning, who was cowering in fear.

Shadow stepped in between Lightning and Metal, "You will not lay a single one of your metal claws on this one."

"Move aside, Shadow." Metal said.

Shadow threw his Chaos Spear at Metal, but missed, causing a small explosion.

"Careful where you throw those, Shadow. You might hit a boiler, and destroy the entire station." Lightning said.

"Well why don't you help and fight him too? From what I see, you can't even defend yourself." Shadow said.

Lightning got up and growled, "Who said I couldn't defend myself?" Suddenly her hands were covered in electricity ,"I may be the youngest member on this station, but I am one of the deadliest.

"Wait a minute, are you from the Mobian Dimension?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, but I came to this world and have been here for years, aboard this station." Lightning said, "I'm a scientist."

"Which is why I am here to acquire you." Metal said charging at Lightning.

Lightning shot a beam of electrical energy, but missed, "I just can't hit him. He moves too fast."

"Maybe for you, but not us. Pinkie. You know what to do." Shadow said.

"Chaos Control!" Pinkie squeaked.

Time and space around Metal slowed down.

"Now!" Shadow yelled, "Chaos Spear!" Throwing his spear.

"Thunder Strike!" Lightning yelled firing a lightning bolt out of her hands.

"Chaos Beam!" Pinkie cheered firing a chaos beam.

The attacks hit Metal and caused his systems to go haywire, "Bzzt. System overload! Damage levels critical! Must retreat!" Metal's core glowed brightly and then shot a large beam at one of the walls, blasting it open. Everything began to fly out the hole, as the vacuum effect of space began to suck them out.

Metal flew out the hole and back down to the surface.

Shadow grabbed Pinkie before she was sucked out, "I've got you." Then he saw Lightning trying to do something with a control panel, while holding onto a metal railing.

Shadow saw some metal scraps flying towards Lightning, and she didn't see anything, "Lightning! Look out!"

Lightning turned and saw the scraps, "Oh no!" She covered her face, but the scraps never hit her. Instead, she heard a "blam". She looked up and saw confetti where the scraps had been, "Huh?"

"Party cannons are so fun. And useful." Pinkie said as she put her part cannon away.

"Thank you." Lightning said as she turned back to the control panel. She entered the command and four drones flew in. They shot beams at the hole and began to seal it up with alloy.

When the hole was sealed, the drones flew off.

"Great work, Lightning." Shadow huffed.

"It was thanks to you. If not for you, I'd be out there. Floating around, unable to do anything until I entered the earth's atmosphere, and burned up." Lightning said, "And at last, the station is rid of that mechanical madness."

"What was Metal Sonic here for?" Shadow asked.

"I found him trying to break into our vault." Lightning said, "Come. I'll show you."

Shadow and Pinkie Pie followed Lightning to the ARK's vaults.

Then they heard loud banging, "C'mon! Break open you stupid vault!"

"Oh no. Not more pirates." Lightning said as her hands became electrically charged.

They turned the corner and saw who was causing all the banging.

Knuckles and Applejack were trying to break down the vault, "Why in tarnation is this one so hard to open, compared to all the other ones?"

"Because it's sealed with extra security!" Lightning shouted, "What do you think you are doing!?"

Knuckles and Applejack turned and saw the enraged scientist, "Uhhh. We're umm…" Knuckles tried to think of a lie.

"Oh for crying out loud." Applejack said, "Look here sugarcube, we're breaking into these vaults, looking for something we need to save the world."

"Ha! And you expect me to believe you? That is the worst lie I've ever heard." Lightning half laughed, "Now tell me the truth."

"They are telling the truth, Lightning." Shadow said coming around the corner, Pinkie jumping in tow.

"Shadow." Knuckles said.

"Pinkie." Applejack said.

"You know these two?" Lightning asked.

"Yes. They came with us." Shadow said.

Shadow explained the past events of over the past few days.

"Strange how you would have came here. Because based off the descriptions and details you told me, we have two of those Chaos Harmony Crystals. In this vault." Lightning said walking over to the vault's control panel, and began typing the security codes.

"That still doesn't explain why Metal Sonic was trying to break into it. Neither he, Tirek, nor Eggman could use them." Shadow said.

Lightning entered the security codes and the vault opened.

When the teens looked in the vault, Lightning gasped, "Those weren't in there before." She said pointing at two floating emeralds.

Inside the vault, two Chaos Harmony Crystals were in a glass case, and floating next to them, was a Chaos Emerald and a Dark Emerald.

"Those are what we came for." Shadow said walking over to the two Emeralds.

"And those crystals belong to the girls." Knuckles said.

"Hold on a minute while I bypass the security on the glass case." Lightning said.

Suddenly there was a suddenly smash and the sound of glass hitting the ground.

Lightning looked and saw Knuckles standing over the glass case with his fist raise, "Bypassed."

Applejack and Pinkie picked up their Chaos Harmony Crystals and began to glow brightly.

Now in their place, Applejack the Chaos Cowgirl and Pinkie Pie the Chaos Gunner, stood with their crystals glowing in their gold bracelets.

Just then, the other heroes came into the vault.

"Well well. Looks as though all the Chaos Guardians are back." Ace said.

Applejack and Pinkie reverted back to normal.

"And now we've also got all the Chaos and Dark Emeralds back too." Shadow said tossing Dark the Dark Emerald.

"Now we can take on Tirek!" Rainbow said. Then she saw Lightning, "Umm… Who's that?"

"This is Lightning. She's from the Mobian Dimension, but she is a scientist in this world." Shadow said, "Don't anger her if you don't want to be shocked to death."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked.

Lightning walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"What are you doING! GAH!" Sonic yelled as he was suddenly being zapped by electricity.

"Be glad that was only a small fraction of my power." Lightning half giggled.

Everyone laughed, but suddenly stopped when the entire space statio began to shake violently.

 **(Play Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

"Whoa! What's going on?" Rainbow asked.

Lightning ran over to a control panel, "Oh no! The station's under attack! And it's already taken too much damage."

"But who's attacking us?" Sunset asked, grabbing a railing.

The teens ran over to the viewing window and gasped. The Egg Carrier was attacking the ARK, using another Alpha Egg Cannon.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled.

And aboard the main deck, Tirek stood firing his own beams at the station.

"At this rate, they're going to destroy the ARK!" Lightning said as the station continued to shake.

"I think that's their intentions." Tails shouted, "Everyone! To the Blue Typhoon!"

Everyone ran to the docking bay where the Blue Typhoon was, but when they got to the door, it was locked, "Why's the door locked?"

"Open hatch to Docking Bay #15." Lightning said.

"Reactor core unstable. Unable to generate power to docking bay doors." The ARK's computer said.

"The power core is unstable. I'm going back to fix it." Lightning said running towards the power core's room.

"Lightning, no!" Dark shouted.

Too late, parts of the ceiling caved in and sealed them from following the scientist girl.

 **(Lightning POV)**

Lightning ran to the reactor core's room and saw the door was sealed shut, "Open the hatch to the reactor core."

"Warning. Warning. Extreme danger in Reactor core. Opening this door will release many toxic poisons. Command invalid." The computer responded.

"Luckily I've done this before. So I've been growing immune to most of those poisons." Lightning said as she charged a Thunder Strike. Then she blasted the door open.

As soon as she did, she felt extreme heat and toxics being blown in her face.

She ran into the room and went over to the command panel, but it was out of power.

"God damn you stupid technology." Lightning said energizing the command panel. As she began typing in the command to open the door to the hangar, she began to feel dizzy and hot, 'Nhg. I'm not going to make it out alive.'

"Warning! Warning! Reactor core becoming majorly unstable. 85% Chance of Reactor Core Explosion." The computer said.

"Shut up you stupid computer." Lightning said, "Almost done… And done!"

 **(Heroes POV)**

The door to Hangar 15 opened and the Blue Typhoon was still in it.

"Let's go guys." Tails shouted.

"What about Lightning?" Knuckles said.

"We can't save her. The path is blocked off." Tails said.

"Yes we can." Sonic said.

"How?" Twilight asked.

Sonic and Shadow then ran back towards the halls.

"Sonic! Shadow!" Rainbow shouted running after them, but then rubble collapsed in front of the doorway.

"NO!" Rainbow shouted.

"Rainbow! We need to leave now!" Silver shouted.

"I won't leave Sonic!" Rainbow shouted.

"WARNING! WARNING! Space Colony Ark Station Explosion Imminent! Please Evacuate the Facility!" The computer said, "5 Minutes to Station Destruction."

Silver used his psychokinesis and lifted Rainbow towards the Blue Typhoon.

"NO! NO! NOO! SONIC!" Rainbow flailed.

When everyone got on, the Blue Typhoon took off and flew out the hangar doors.

 **(Lightning, Sonic, Shadow POV)**

Sonic and Shadow ran towards the reactor core's room, but as they got closer and closer, they felt extreme heat.

"The Reactor Core must be overloading extremely." Sonic said.

"But we can take it." Shadow said.

They got to the Reactor Core and could see fire coming out of the room. They ran inside the room.

"Lightning! You in here!?" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, over there!" Shadow yelled pointing.

Sonic looked where Shadow was pointing and saw Lightning laying on the floor, unconscious, next to the command panel.

Shadow ran over next to her and checked her pulse, "She still alive, but growing weaker."

"We need to get her out of here." Sonic said.

Shadow picked up Lightning and the teens ran for the exit.

But then a large amount of rubble crumbled in front of the doorway.

"Damn. No way out." Shadow said, "What now?"

"2 Minutes to Facility Destruction" The computer said.

Sonic smirked and closing his eyes.

"What are you doing, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

 **(Stop Playing Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

 **(Play Light E'm Up - Fallout Boy)**

Suddenly the Seven Chaos Emeralds appears and began to circle him, "Let's go! Super Sonic style!"

Sonic then turned Super Sonic, "You too, Shadow." Sonic took Lightning and then focused on Shadow.

Shadow began to focus on the Chaos Energy given to him by Super Sonic and then turned Super Shadow, "Let's get out of here."

 **(Other's POV)**

 **(Blue Typhoon)**

The heroes watched upon the deck, looking at the ARK, which had fire and smoke coming out of it.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." Tails counted.

The Space Colony Ark blew up, sending metal all over the place.

"NO!" Rainbow and Pinkie screamed.

Twilight cried into Tails' shoulder, "Sonic. Shadow."

"Wait! Look!" Ace said pointing into the rubble.

Everyone looked where Ace was pointing, and saw two golden lights flying towards them.

"It can't be." Knuckles said.

"IT IS!" Tails cheered.

Super Shadow and Super Sonic were flying towards the Blue Typhoon. Super Sonic was carrying Lightning also, but she was unconscious.

 **(Stop Playing Light E'm Up - Fallout Boy)**

"Sonic! Shadow!" The teens cheered.

"Before anyone becomes all happy and huggy, Lightning needs medical attention." Sonic said reverting back to normal, "Hikari, that's where you come in."

Hikari nodded and took Lightning, "We'll be in my room if anyone needs me." And then Hikari took Lightning to her room.

When they left, the others turned to Sonic and Shadow.

"So, Shadow, what's your new ability?" Rainbow asked.

"I didn't get a new one." Shadow said.

"What!? So what were you here for?" Sonic asked.

"I never said I didn't get something." Shadow smirked.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"When I picked up the last Chaos Emerald, I felt all my Chaos Abilities come back to me." Shadow said clenching his fists. They then glowed green, "However, they are not at full power."

"Besides all that just happened, we're ready to face against Tirek." Ace said.

The heroes nodded and looked back down at the earth.

Let the final battle begin.

 **Darksteele0224** : AND THAT'S CHAPTER 10! So, our heroes have gained all the Chaos and Dark Emeralds, Chaos Harmony Crystals and reawakened Guardians. But are they really ready to face Tirek? Find out next chapter. Until next time, PEACE OUT EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 signing off.

P.S. Before I forget to say anything: I HAVE A NEW #1 FAVORITE MLP CHARACTER! Extremely sorry Rainbow Dash, but Sunset Shimmer has beaten you down to #2.

"I don't mind, Darksteele0224." Rainbow said, "Congratulations, Sunset." Rainbow pushes Sunset close to Darksteele0224.

"Uhh…" Darksteele0224 says, blushing, "This wasn't exactly planned."

Sunset blushes too, "Well, thanks I guess. Hehe."

Darksteele0224 continues to blush, "..."

Sunset giggles at his silence, "Bye everybody."


	11. Chapter 11

**Darksteele0224:** Hey what's new everyone? I'll tell you what's new. This chapter to M &EG 2 is new! But first.

 **Last Time:** Our heroes have gained all the Chaos and Dark Emeralds, Chaos Harmony Crystals and reawakened Guardians. But are they really ready to face Tirek? Find out now!

 **Darksteele0224** : Although I said, "Let the final battle begin." I may have lied. Or I may have not.

 **NOW READ!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Great Battle**

 **(Heroes' POV)**

The Blue Typhoon was now flying just outside of Canterlot City, except the city was in ruins.

"We took too long to save our dear city." Rarity said looking at the state of the city.

"I just hope everyone got out safely." Twilight said.

"Where do you suppose Tirek is?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly the heroes heard loud roaring.

"Over there." Silver said pointing in the direction of the roaring.

The Blue Typhoon came around the back of one of the mountains and saw Tirek making havoc of the forests.

"Holy shit, he's ginormous." Rainbow said.

Tirek turned and saw the Blue Typhoon and smiled, "Just in time." He fired a Dark Chaos Gaia Beam at the Blue Typhoon.

"Tails look out!" Sonic yelled.

Tails tried to turn the Blue Typhoon away, but failed.

The beam hit the right engine, causing the ship to plummet.

"Hang on everyone!" Tails shouted.

Tirek watched as the Blue Typhoon smashed into the mountain, smoke rising out of it, "Nahahaha!"

Then he heard a crash.

 **(Play Awake and Alive - Skillet)**

He saw Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Pure Darkness, and Shadow Ace, all glaring at him.

"Let's do this!" Super Sonic shouted charging a Super Homing Attack at Tirek.

"Behold the Ultimate power! CHAOS RAIN!" Shadow shouted firing several Chaos Spears down upon Tirek.

"Black Hole of Darkness!" Dark shouted throwing a medium sized black orb towards Tirek, that grew larger and larger, sucking in Tirek's life energy.

"Shadow Chaos Swords!" Ace shouted firing several chaos swords out of the ground below Tirek.

Tirek crossed his arms as the attacks collided into him.

When the smoke cleared, Tirek remained unscathed, "Your powers are useless against me."

"What!? But if our Super Forms aren't enough, then what do we do!?" Super Sonic asked.

"Ace. Let's do it." Dark said to his brother.

Ace nodded and flew next to his brother.

The Dark Emeralds began to circle Dark and Ace.

"Dark Shadow Fusion!" They shouted in unison, as the Dark Emeralds entered them again. Drake the Dark Chaos Master was now where Dark and Ace once were, "You two need to fuse together. I'll hold off Tirek while while I can."

"How though? We need the Master Emerald to charge the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds." Sonic said.

"No you don't." Drake said, "My known knowledge of the Chaos Force, plus Ace's new, all you need is a lot of positive energy and thoughts directed into you." Then Drake charged towards Tirek.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and nodded.

"But where are we gonna get that much positive energy?" Sonic asked.

"Our friends are only a small bit of energy." Shadow said.

"C'mon Sonic and Shadow! Kick his but for us!" The two heroes heard. They looked towards the source and saw the citizens of Canterlot City, all cheering for them.

"Yeah! Sonic! You can do it!" "Show him who's boss, Shadow!" "Show him not to mess with our town!" They heard the town cheer.

Suddenly the Chaos Emeralds appeared around Sonic and Shadow. They glowed brightly and then grew in size.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Sonic cheered as the Super Emeralds circled them.

"Behold. The _true_ Ultimate Power!" Shadow shouted.

The Super Emeralds continued to circle the two Super Heroes, and flashed brightly.

Now Sonic and Shadow were flashing multiple colors, "Not done yet."

The Super Emeralds then stopped circling the two and then entered them, creating another bright flash.

Now in Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow's place, was a single person. He had Shadow's upward quills, and Sonic's back quills. He wore Shadow's inhibitor rings, and a mix of Shadow and Sonic's shoes. His quills were flashing multiple colors. His eyes were crimson red.

"I am Shadic. Hyper Shadic." Hyper Shadic said, "Prepare for your defeat."

I was originally going to say, "I'm Shadic. Shadic the Hedgehog." But then I remembered we're not in Mobius.

Suddenly Drake was seen being smashed into the mountain, "Gah!"

Drake looked up and saw Tirek flying towards him, horns lowered to strike.

But someone pulled Drake out of the way just in time.

Tirek smashed into the mountain, getting his horns stuck in the process.

Drake looked up and saw Hyper Shadic in front of him, "Thanks, Shadic."

Shadic grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Suddenly the two fusion heroes were hit by a Dark Gaia Beam, sending them flying.

"You insolent pests." Tirek shouted, firing another beam.

"Dark Chaos Beam!" Drake said firing his beam.

"Hyper Chaos Beam!" Shadic said firing his own beam.

The three beams collided, Tirek's large beam pushing against Shadic and Drake's medium beams.

Shadic and Drake's beams began to push Tirek's beam back, but then Tirek's beam pushed theirs back further.

"He's too powerful!" Drake said struggling to hold his beam.

"We can do it!" Shadic said, but he had doubt in his voice.

"Goodbye heroes." Tirek said a ton of energy into his beam, causing it to rush towards them.

Shadic and Drake's eyes widened as they were engulfed by Tirek's beam, "AHHHHH!"

Shadic and Drake were sent flying into the lake, going down further and further.

"NOOO!" Everyone shouted.

 **(Stop Alive and Awake)**

 **(Play MaxApogee - Apotheosis)**

(Shadic and Drake POV)

Cold. All they could feel was cold.

Shadic and Drake were floating in a black place, no one or anything to be seen forever.

"Where are we?" Shadic asked.

"We've failed... again." Drake said.

"What do you mean?" Shadic asked.

Suddenly Drake and Shadic gasped and froze. Two lights came out of Drake, and two out of Shadic.

The spirits of Sonic, Shadow, Ace, and Dark appeared.

"This is the place Ace and I were when we died to Chaos Century." Dark said.

* * *

Reference to M&EG 1

* * *

"You mean... we're dead?" Sonic asked, "Out of extra lives, huh?"

Ace and Dark nodded.

"But you two came back. How?" Shadow asked.

"Our mother appeared to us and somehow, gave us another chance." Dark said, "But she's gone now. And we'll be joining her soon."

"You guys aren't going anywhere." A voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Ace asked.

"That sounded like... Rainbow?" Sonic said.

Rainbow Dash and the others all appeared before the four heroes.

"Tirek got you guys too?" Shadow asked.

"No. We aren't even real. We're your memories." Fluttershy said.

"But why are we seeing you?" Sonic asked.

"To show why you can't die. We're all depending on you." Tails said.

"We need you more than ever now." Silver said.

"But Tirek is too powerful. He managed to defeat us in our most powerful forms." Ace said pointing at the frozen bodies of Drake and Shadic.

"He may have defeated your fusion forms, but he hasn't beaten your Super Fusion form." Sunset said.

"Super Fusion?" Dark asked.

"You already know what to do." Pinkie squeaked.

The others began to fade away.

"Wait! How do we get back!" Sonic asked.

"You never left." Lilac replied before disappearing.

Then the four heroes' spirits entered their respective fusion bodies.

"Super Fusion..." Shadic pondered in thought.

"I've never heard of such a technique." Drake said.

Suddenly an idea popped into Shadic's head, "I've got it!"

"What is it?" Drake asked.

Then the black around the two heroes began to turn white.

"What the?" Drake said covering his eyes.

 **(Stop Playing Apotheosis)**

Tirek laughed as he stopped through the forests and towns, blasting them to smithereens.

But at the shores, the Mane Seven and the Mobians all looked out into the lake.

"Sonic, Shadow, Ace, and Dark. They were no match for Tirek's power. All hope is lost." Knuckles said.

"To think that Shadic could be defeated after all…" Tails said.

They all looked down at the ground sadly.

Suddenly they heard small bubbling noises. They looked up and saw bubbles rising from under water.

"No way. It can't be." Lilac said.

Suddenly Drake and Shadic bursted out of the water.

"YEAH! THEY SURVIVED!" The others cheered.

"Girls. We need the Chaos Guardians' power." Shadic said, "Then stand in a circle."

The girls nodded and then transformed into their Chaos Guardians.

Then Shadic and Drake flew to opposite sides of the girls' circle.

"Chaos!" Shadic yelled.

"Darkness!" Drake shouted.

"And HARMONY!" They shouted in unison. Drake fired a Dark Chaos Beam, while Shadic fired a Hyper Chaos Beam, at the girls.

When the beams hit the girls, their bracelets began to glow rainbow, then the bracelets each shot a single beam with the color of their elements towards Drake and Shadic.

Then the Super and Dark Emeralds appeared, and absorbed the beams. Then the emeralds fused with one of the opposite set, one Dark with a Super, vice-versa. Creating the Super Dark Emeralds.

"It's time." Drake said.

"Let's do this." Shadic said.

The Super Dark Emeralds began to circle Shadic and Drake.

"SUPER FUSION!" They shouted as the Super Dark Emeralds entered the two.

There was a bright flash, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

When the light died down, everyone gasped.

Where Drake and Shadic once were, now a single person stood.

His quills and fur were formed like Shadic's, but with Drake's colors. He wore a pair of inhibitor rings that were blue, red, grey, and black. His shoes were a mix of Shadic's and Drake's. When he opened his eyes, they were flashing between colors of red and dark blue. He had a grim look on his face.

"I am Dradic! The Master of Chaos, Shadows, Darkness, and Harmony!" The new person said, his voice a mix between Shadic and Drake's.

Tirek saw Dradic and only laughed, "You are no match for my power!" He fired a Dark Chaos Gaia Beam at Dradic.

However, when the beam engulfed Dradic, he remained unscathed and unmoved, "How pathetic." He then pointed his finger at Tirek and fired a large beam of Hyper Chaos Energy.

Tirek was hit by the beam and set into a mountain, "Gah! How can you have such power?"

"Because I have them." Dradic said pointing at his friends, "I have friendship. A power greater than anything in the universe."

Tirek then charged at Dradic and went to punch him. But before Tirek's fist collided with him, Dradic put his hand out and grabbed it.

Then Dradic threw Tirek into the lake, causing all the water to splash out.

Tirek got up, struggling to stand. But then Dradic appeared in front of him.

"You never should have left Tartarus." Dradic said placing his hand on Tirek's head. Then he absorbed all the Dark, Gaia, Shadow, and Chaos energy Tirek had stolen.

"NO!" Tirek shouted as he began to shrink down in size and power.

When he was shrunk all the way down, Dradic kept his hand on Tirek's head, "I should kill you now." Dradic's voice sounded more like Dark's.

Tirek's eyes widened in fear.

"But I won't because I don't kill." Sonic's voice said.

"Instead, I'll send you into another dimension." Ace's voice said.

"And when we send you, you better not _ever_ come back. Or we will destroy you." Shadow's voice said.

Dradic then cuffed Tirek with cuffs made of Chaos Energy.

"We did it!" Rainbow cheered as she and the other Chaos Guardians changed back to normal.

"But our city is still in ruins." Rarity said looking at the city.

"Leave that, to me." Dradic said, flying up once more.

Then he formed a small rainbow orb in his hands. He fire the orb skyward and it exploded into a Rainbow Sonic Boom.

"Whoa." The others awed.

When the rainbow passed over the ruins, it turned them back into the lovely city it once was. As the shock wave passed over the rest of the destruction, restoring it to its original beauty.

Dradic then flew back down. The seven Super Dark Emeralds then split back into the Chaos and Dark Emeralds, causing Dradic to revert back into Sonic, Shadow, Dark, and Ace.

So the heroes celebrated with a party, planned by Pinkie Pie.

Tirek was put in a vault in the Blue Typhoon, and was kept there.

AAAAAND THAT'S CHAPTER 11! However, it is not the end. So, with Tirek defeated, the Mobian and Human dimensions are at peace once again. But is the world safe forever? Where will the heroes send Tirek? Find out next chapter. Until then, PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Darksteele0224:** Hey what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 here with a new and final chapter to M &EG 2. Sorry this story was so short, but hopefully the ne… Nevermind!

 **Last Time:** With Tirek defeated, the Mobian and Human dimensions are at peace once again. But is the world safe forever? Where will the heroes send Tirek? Are they truly safe from Tirek? Find out now.

 **Notes from the last chapter:** Ok I admit, Dradic was a bit overpowered. But I plan to fix that up. I technically have a reason for such quick chapters… But I can't say anything yet. But I wanna sooooo much! But I can't! GAHHHH! * **Hits myself in the head** * Ow.

Like I said earlier, I know Dradic was op, but I will fix that up before he ever appears again. And I know the Super Dark Emeralds sounded sooo lame. But I was in a rush. First thing that came to me.

Also I'm only going to spoil this one story. I'm planning to make another, but totally different, MLP X Sonic Story. More specifically, Mlp x Sonic Riders.

Oh, and this is probably going to be the shortest chapter.

 **NOW READ THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Accidents, Intentions, and Good Deeds**

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Near Sunset)**

 **(Play Never Surrender - Skillet)**

The Mobians and Equestria Girls were gathered at the portal site, Tirek also.

"Well. I guess this is goodbye again." Rainbow said.

"Don't worry. Like I said last time, 'We'll see each other again.'" Sonic said hugging Rainbow.

"Until we find a stable and safe way back into your world, _none of you_ are to use this portal into Mobius." Dark said pointing at the portal into Mobius.

"But when will that be?" Pinkie asked, sitting on Shadow's shoulders.

"We do not know. Hopefully not long." Silver said.

"We'll never forget you though." Lilac said.

"You're all family to us. There is nothing that can keep us apart forever." Knuckles said.

While all the heroes were saying their goodbyes, Tirek was slowly absorbing the cuffs that bound him, 'Once I'm free of these cuffs, I will take back those powers and destroy these heroes.' Tirek then successfully broke free of the bindings and smirked evilly.

Lilac saw Tirek coming up behind the others and gasped. She ran over towards Tirek and tackled him down, "You will not be taking anyone's powers."

The others gasped and instantly went to help.

"No! Stay back, I don't want him taking any of your abilities." Lilac yelled at the others.

"Ahh. I nearly forgot about you." Tirek smirked as he opened his mouth and began sucking in, "Nightmare Moon is mine."

"Lilac!" Dark yelled.

Then Dark saw Lilac form a dark energy ball in her hand and realized what is was, "LILAC NO!"

Lilac looked up at Dark and smiled through tears, "Goodbye, big brother." Then she smashed the Dark Burst into Tirek's chest, causing the dimensional rift to rip open to a dark dimension. Both Lilac and Tirek were both in the center of the portal and were instantly sucked in.

Dark yelled in horror as he watched the portal close, "NOOO!"

The others just stared at the spot where Tirek and Lilac were once grappling, now only a small crater left.

"W-Where did they go?" Twilight asked.

"Who knows. A dark burst rips opens a portal to an unknown dark dimension. And so far, anyone who has entered that dimension, has never come back out." Dark said, shedding a single tear, then he roared in anger, "WHY!"

"Dark, she sacrificed her life to save the rest of us." Ace said.

Dark muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Ace asked.

"I will find her. No matter how long it takes. And I will not return until I do!" Dark yelled forming his own Dark burst and prepared to throw it. But a hand stopped him. He turned and saw Sunset holding his hand.

"Don't do it, Dark." Sunset pleaded, "It will only cause more pain to some of us."

Dark hesitated, but then put his Dark Burst away, "Then how do I find her?"

"We'll figure that out someday." Sunset said.

Dark closed his eyes, "I'm not going back to Mobius."

"What!?" Ace asked, "But why?"

"I may be able to find a way to find Lilac in this dimension. She left through this dimension, I can bring her back here hopefully." Dark said.

"But we have responsibilities in Mobius." Ace said.

"No. _You_ have responsibilities in Mobius." Dark said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I am staying here also to guard this dimension from any dark creatures that may be in this dimension."

Ace realized what Dark was saying and nodded, "I won't let you down."

Then the sun began to set.

Sonic saw it and then realized he still had Dark Gaia Energy in him, "Uh oh. Here we go again." Sonic then turned into his werewolf form, "God dammit. I kinda was hoping if Tirek was defeated, I would be rid of this curse."

Suddenly Hikari's pendant necklace began to glow brightly, "Huh? What the?"

Sonic began to groan, "What the heck?"

A dark blue flame could be seen coming out of Sonic's chest. The blue flame then began to fly into Hikari's pendant.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked as her necklace absorbed the dark gaia energy.

Sonic then began to transform back into his normal teenage self, "Huh? What the?" Sonic said looking at himself, "I'm back to normal. Sweet! Thanks, Hikari!"

"Uh no problem." Hikari said, 'If only I knew what I _had_ done.'

 **(Couple Minutes Later)**

All the mobians, minus Dark, and Lightning were gathered at the Mirror Dome, preparing to go back to Mobius.

"It was great being here again, but we have to get back to Mobius. Eggface and Metal Sonic returned into the portal and have probably already begun to plan their next attack." Sonic said.

"Don't worry. We'll see eachother again. We promise." Silver said.

"We'll hold you to your word on that." Rainbow said.

"Next we see each other will probably be after we graduate from High School. This year is our last year." Sunset said.

"And we'll be able to see each other whenever we want by then." Shadow said.

Then all the Mobians began to say all their goodbyes.

"You take care of Mobius while I'm here, little bro." Dark said ruffling Ace's hair.

"And you find your sister." Ace said.

"And we'll all keep this world safe while you are gone." Applejack said.

The Mobians smiled and waved as they each entered the portal, Sonic being the last one, giving his traditional thumbs up and grin, "See you next time."

 **Darksteele0224:** So that's the last chapter to this story. So, the Mobians and Lightning have returned to Mobius, while Dark remained behind to try and find his sister, who is long lost again. Will he ever find her? Will our heroes really find a way between the two worlds? Find out in… Oh wait. This was the last chapter. hehe.

SO SORRY this story was probably lame, due to it being so short and boring compared to M&EG 1… BUT, I'M ALLOW TO SAY IT NOW! I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS SERIES A TRILOGY! M&EG 3! However, I am still writing the first chapter. If this story can get at the least of 100 r&r's, then I will post the first chapter earlier than scheduled. I plan to post it around Christmas time.

SO, UNTIL NEXT TIME! DARKSTEELE0224 SIGNING OFF! PEACE!


	13. Credits

**(This part was** _ **not**_ **written by Darksteele0224. Written by cousin. Only** _ **read**_ **by Darksteele0224)**

 **Play DJ's got us fallin in love**

Darksteele0224 appears on stage, "Howdy do everyone? I'd just love to give a big thanks to all the supporters to the M&EG series. And a big round of applause to the STAFF!"

Sonic3461, Artimis9, and Fire Dragon of Miracles appear on stage, and bow as crowds cheer and applaud.

"To the CAST!" Darksteele0224 says.

All the Main Characters and OCs appear, and bow as crowd cheers and applause.

"AND TO ALL THE FANS IN THE WORLD!" Darksteele0224 shouts.

Everyone cheers loudly.

All STAFF, CAST, and Darksteele0224 stand up, "Until next time everyone, PEACEOUT!"

Fireworks go off and explode.

"Pinkie Pie, you've outdone yourself." Darksteele says.

"And that's not even the best part." Pinkie says smirking slightly.

"What do you mean?" Darksteele asks.

Pinkie spins Darksteele around and he sees Sunset Shimmer standing behind him, causing him to blush, "Uh… Hi Sunset."

"This is the best part!" Pinkie shouts as she pulls a string.

"Huh?" Darksteele and Sunset ask in unision.

Suddenly several Party Cannons explode with confetti, causing both Sunset and Darksteele to scream and hug each other. Then they realize what Pinkie had done and blush madly.

Everyone laughs and claps for the two.

"I told you this was the best part." Pinkie says winking and then pulling down a black screen.


End file.
